Des pommes qui tombent du ciel
by Mizumiii
Summary: May et Cissina sont deux optimisées dont la vie n'a pas toujours été rose. Pourtant, elles ont fini par rejoindre les rangs du Shield et protègent le monde à leurs heures perdues. Enfin, là tout de suite elles se contentent de suivre les cours de la fac, jusqu'à ce que leur chemin recroise à nouveau celui des Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour :D Je reposte ma fanfic Marvel ici :D

J'ai fini de découper en chapitres et elle sera plutôt courte : 5 chapitres (sans compter l'Épilogue).

Elle part d'une fanfic écrite par une amie et de nos deux OCs, il s'agit de _Chronicle of Time_ de **CupcakesCult**! :D

Cette fanfic se passe après les événements avec Ultron pour les avengers et après Thor 1 pour Loki et son frère, grâce à la magie de la fanfic tout est normale pour tout le monde (on est dans l'univers marvel en même temps). Et Pietro n'est pas mort (en même temps, rationnellement sa mort n'est pas cohérente).

 **OCs :**

Prénom : Cissina

Nationalité : Italienne

Optimisation : talent de précognition et de recognition lui permettant d'avoir accès à des événements passés ou futurs.

Antécédents : elle est connu des autorités sous le nom de Volpe pour avoir commis de nombreux vols.

0000

Prénom : May

Nom : Japonaise

Optimisation : talent de chronokinésie lui permettant de ralentir, accélérer et même stopper le temps à volonté.

Antécédents : Aucun antécédent même si certains tentent de la relier à la mafia japonaise.

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

 **Chapitre Premier**

* * *

 _Tout avait débuté le plus normalement du monde._

_ Ce type est aussi diplômé en littérature latine que moi en thermo dynamique, rouspéta une blonde au regard vert et profondément ennuyé.

_ C'est toi qui voulait qu'on prenne des cours à la fac je te rappelle, répliqua doctement son amie qui avait les cheveux aussi noirs que son amie les avait blond.

_ Je sais bien, avoua-t-elle à la plus grande surprise de la deuxième. Mais, je regrette maintenant...

May se contenta de sourire d'un air un peu mesquin qui fit briller ses yeux bleus tandis que Cissina lui tirait la langue d'une façon très peu mature.

_ On a dit qu'on irait en cours donc tu restes bien sagement assise sur ta chaise jusqu'à la fin, ordonna May qui comptait bien la faire souffrir le plus longtemps possible.

 _Enfin presque._

_ Pitiiié, utilises ton pouvoir pour faire passer le temps plus vite au moins, la tenta-t-elle.

May eut une seconde d'hésitation : ce cours était vraiment trop ennuyant, mais en même temps si elle faisait cela alors Cissina n'apprendrait jamais à se comporter normalement sans utiliser leurs pouvoirs à tort et à travers. Même si elle imaginait que ça devait être une torture de devoir assister à un cours qu'elle avait probablement déjà vu.

_ J'ai dit non, répondit finalement May dans un sursaut de sagesse.

Cissina fronça les sourcils mais sans la quitter des yeux comme si elle cherchait quelque chose au fond des siens.

_ Non ! Non ! Ne fais pas ça, commença May en devinant ce qu'elle préparait.

Mais, elle n'eut pas le temps de l'en empêcher car elle vit le visage de son amie changer d'expression pour passer à un étonnement le plus totale puis à un grand sourire goguenard qui ne présageait rien de bon pour elle.

_ Je ne veux rien entendre ! Menaça la noiraude en faisant mine de se boucher les oreilles.

_ Je ne dirais rien, assura Cissina malgré le sourire pleins de sous-entendus qu'elle affichait.

Son regard brillant et son air goguenard firent naître une certaine curiosité en May qui comprit qu'elle s'était faite avoir en beauté. Maintenant elle se demandait ce que son amie avait bien pu voir, et vu sa tête cela devait être très intéressant. May savait que Cissina ne jouerait jamais avec quelque chose de dramatique donc ce qu'elle avait vu devait forcément être bénéfique pour elle. Après... La conception du monde de Cissina pouvait se révéler différente de la norme.

_ Bon... Ok, accepta finalement May. Je vais accélérer le temps mais toi tu vas me dire tout ce que tu as vu !

_ Non, répliqua Cissina avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Mais, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ? S'exclama May.

_ Oh que si, se serait du spoiler que te dire ce qu'il va arriver. Et puis, le cours n'est pas si désintéressant que ça finalement.

May la fixa d'un air qui sous-entendait qu'elle n'était pas du tout crédible.

_ Bon ok, ce cours est nul à en mourir mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je te dirais ce que j'ai vu, expliqua Cissina en faisant mine de se reconcentrer sur ce que disait le professeur.

_ Tu es un monstre sans cœur, répliqua froidement May en croisant les bras dans une attitude clairement hostile.

_ Je sais ~

May tenta de s'intéresser au cours magistral qui portait sur la littérature latine mais tout ce qu'il disait manquait d'âme et elle avait l'impression d'entendre ses cours de collège. Et pourtant, ça remontait à loin. Mais, tout comme Cissina, son pouvoir sur le temps lui donnait une grande mémoire, dont elle avait un contrôle total, cela devait sûrement aider à ce qu'elle se souvienne encore de ses cours.

Finalement, une demi-heure plus tard, le professeur salua ses quelques auditeurs puis prit congé. May n'eut pas besoin de poser la question pour savoir que Cissina n'aurait pas le courage d'assister à un deuxième cours. Elles prirent donc toutes les deux le chemin de la sortie dans un même mouvement.

Quand on les croisait on avait du mal à croire que deux personnes aussi opposées puissent aussi bien s'entendre. Pourtant, c'était le cas, même si May était aussi pragmatique que Cissina était tête en l'air, et que toutes deux étaient aux antipodes de l'autre, elles restaient toujours ensemble. Enfin, presque.

_ On dirait que Maximoff est venu te chercher, remarqua May en apercevant un jeune homme aux cheveux d'argents.

_ Ah oui, fit innocemment Cissina en feignant la surprise alors que son amie était sûr qu'elle guettait son arrivée dans les brumes de l'avenir depuis le début de la journée.

_ Bon, j'vous laisse.

May ne laissa pas le temps à Cissina de dire quoi que ce soit et elle passa devant Maximoff en se contentant de lui envoyer une vague signe de la tête en guise de bonjour. Le jeune homme lui répondit tout aussi vaguement et partis rejoindre sa copine.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda-t-il à Cissina.

_ Je crois qu'elle est jalouse, ironisa la blonde. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va très vite s'arranger.

_ Aurais-tu vu quelque chose d'intéressant ? La taquina Maximoff.

_ Rien qui ne te concerne très cher, répliqua Cissina.

_ Comme tu veux, et sur nous deux tu as vu quoi ? Plaisant a-t-il.

_ Des choses très intéressantes, fit Cissina en continuant son petit jeu.

Maximoff lui prit la main pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrassa soudainement.

_ Qu'est-ce que je disais, murmura Cissina en s'abandonnant dans son étreinte.

0000

May prit le métro puis marcha un long moment jusqu'à son appartement. Elle ne vivait pas avec Cissina car elles savaient toutes deux qu'elles n'auraient pas pu rester dans le même salon sans faire exploser ledit-salon. Et puis, avec Maximoff qui avait la capacité de courir à la vitesse de la lumière, May n'aurait pas supportée de vivre tout le temps à cent kilomètres heures. Mais, elles n'habitaient pas non plus très loin l'une de l'autre : l'immeuble d'en face pour être précis.

Elles étaient toutes deux des mutantes/optimisées, comme on voulait, et leurs pouvoirs leur avaient causé autant de soucis que de bonnes choses. Finalement, elles avaient fait le choix de tenter de vivre une vie la plus normale possible tout en rendant quelques services de temps à autres aux vengeurs ou au SCHIELD.

Du coup, elles avaient pris des appartements dans un quartier éloigné de toutes populations et vide de toutes vies, à croire qu'elles étaient les deux seuls êtres vivants dans le coin. Après, ce n'était pas très fameux comme endroit mais elles savaient plutôt bien se défendre. May, longeait le trottoir en songeant à la douche qui l'attendait quand elle entendit un drôle de bruit. C'était comme si quelque chose venait de traverser l'air à toute vitesse faisant siffler ses oreilles et faisant exploser quelque chose dans la seconde d'après.

May envoya voler toute sa vie d'humaine bien rangée pour partir à la découverte de la chose qui avait provoqué tout ce bruit. Il n'y avait personne dans la rue et elle arriva la première sur les lieux. Ce qu'elle découvrit la déstabilisa quelque peu.

_ Holly shit, déclara-t-elle. Maintenant je sais pourquoi elle faisait cette tête-là !

Devant elle, inconscient sur le sol, était étendu Loki. Dans ce qui restait de sa tenue noir et verte et surtout couverts de blessures et de sang de la tête au pied. May se souvenait très bien de sa tentative pour conquérir le monde et asservir les êtres humains. Elle regarda derrière elle et vérifia que personne n'était venu voir, puis, elle hissa le corps inanimé sur son épaule avant de filer sans demander son reste.

* * *

J'espère que ce début vous a plu ! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Et la suite ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre Deuxième**

* * *

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Pietro en voyant Cissina sourire.

_ Rien, juste May qui fait encore des siennes, plaisanta celle-ci en sachant pertinemment ce qu'il se passait dans l'appartement de son amie.

_ Tu aurais pu la prévenir...

_ ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle ! J'me demande combien de temps elle va mettre avant de m'appeler, se demanda-t-elle avec un air songeur. On fait les paris ?

_ Tu connais déjà la réponse, c'est de la triche, protesta Pietro.

_ Promis j'ai pas regardé, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

_ Bon, si tu le dis. Je fais le pari qu'elle t'appellera d'ici... Deux heures, prophétisa-t-il un peu au hasard.

_ Et, moi j'dis dans cinq minutes elle m'appelle d'une voix désespérée pour que je vienne l'aider parce qu'elle ne sait pas quoi en faire, se moqua Cissina.

Les deux amoureux topèrent dans leurs mains pour signer leur « accord » avant de retourner à leur occupation première : c'est à dire regarder un film en essayant que Cissina ne devine pas la fin avant ledit fin. Exercice plus compliqué qu'il n'y paressait au premier abord, en effet la capacité de la jeune femme à voir autant le passé que le futur, lui rendait la vie parfois très difficile. Donc, elle essayait de le contrôler avec ce genre d'exercice pour pouvoir avoir un peu l'esprit en paix, de temps en temps du moins.

0000

May se réveilla en entendant un léger bruit, prise d'une panique soudaine elle se releva brusquement et se cassa la figure en arrière puisque ses jambes n'avaient plus de sang depuis trop longtemps. La jeune femme grimaça en sentant les drôles de fourmillement parcourir le long de ses mollets, elle passa une main dessus pour accélérer l'écoulement de son sang et faire disparaître au plus vite cette désagréable sensation. Une fois ses jambes dans un état à nouveau normal, elle se rappela que quelque chose l'avait réveillée.

La jeune femme se redressa lentement en regardant son appartement plongeait dans le noir, elle distingua le corps de Loki toujours étendu sans mouvement sur son canapé. Un petit pincement de déception lui piqua la poitrine quand elle comprit que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait tirée de son sommeil. Akatsuki passa une main sur le front de Loki, celui-ci ne réagit même pas à son contacte, c'était... Triste. Pourtant, quelque chose avait bien dû la réveiller ! Elle tendit l'oreille et finit par percevoir un léger bruit, il lui fallut encore quelques secondes de concentration intense pour comprendre que c'était la respiration du blessé. Il respirait ! Pour de vrai, pas le râle d'agonie qu'il avait eu toute la soirée, une vraie respiration ! May en aurait presque pleurée de joie.

_ Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas clamser aussi facilement, plaisanta-t-elle en retenant un rire de soulagement qui l'aurait faite passer pour une folle (elle parlait à quelqu'un d'inconscient, c'était déjà suffisamment bizarre comme ça).

May jeta un regard distrait par la fenêtre et remarqua le soleil qui commençait à apparaître à l'horizon, elle jugea à vue de nez qu'il ne devait pas être loin de six heures. Elle avait dormi d'une traite : cette nouvelle capacité de son pouvoir avez beau être efficace, elle était aussi terriblement fatigante. Toute cette énergie qui avait été drainée pour accélérer le régénération de Loki la rendait toute molle et faible, elle se leva pour prendre de quoi manger dans son frigo et se rendit compte qu'une fois de plus il était complètement vide.

_ Vivez une vie normale qu'ils disaient, marmonna-t-elle en claquant la porte du frigo.

Elle songea un instant à sortir faire des courses, mais cela aurait voulu dire laisser tout seul un Loki agonisant et incapable de se défendre. Cette soudaine sympathie qu'elle ressentait pour lui était assez étrange mais elle ne prit pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que ça : son ventre criait famine. May partit donc à la recherche de quelque chose de mangeable dans ses placards. En se disant que ce n'était que de l'empathie. Après tout, elle-même avait dû se débrouiller toute seule après son optimisation et elle aurait bien aimé que quelqu'un vienne ainsi à son secours.

Au bout de quinze minutes de recherches intenses elle finit par débusquer un paquet de gâteaux qui avait miraculeusement échappé aux sorts de ses pauvres camarades.

_ Même Cissina n'aurait pas su pour celui-là, ironisa-t-elle en allant se caler contre le canapé.

May grignota ses misérables gâteaux tout en contrôlant en permanence l'écoulement du temps de Loki. Elle maîtrisa sa fièvre autant qu'elle put et favorisa sa guérison, mais elle avait ses limites, et bientôt elle s'endormit à nouveaux.

0000

_ Allô Cissina ? Appela May au téléphone sans quitter Loki des yeux.

_ Yep, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda innocemment son amie.

_ Je t'appelle juste pour te dire qu'on ne pourra pas faire notre soirée film, désolée.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, t'inquiètes ! Amuse-toi bien !

_ De quoi ?

Mais Cissina avait déjà raccroché sont téléphone, laissant May quelque peu perplexe face à sa réaction légèrement précipitée. Sa dernière phrase ne lui laissait présager que des ennuis en perspectives, et la jeune femme ne put que soupirer en retournant s'asseoir à côté de son canapé. Loki dormait toujours, mais son état semblait s'améliorer d'heures en heures, même si cela faisait déjà presque deux jours qu'il squattait chez elle. Et qu'elle alternait les phases de guérison et de sommeil forcé pour le maintenir en vie. Mais, maintenant, il semblait clair qu'il allait s'en sortir, alors elle laissait son énergie vitale faire le reste, sans plus rien toucher.

Elle le regarda dormir sans vraiment se sentir gênée, elle était plutôt perplexe au contraire. Pourquoi s'occupait-elle de ce type ? Elle n'avait pas voulu le laisser mourir par acquis de conscience mais elle venait de passer deux journées éprouvantes à jouer avec sa propre vie à elle pour le sauver lui. Alors, pourquoi ? Peut-être qu'elle avait un peu de sympathie pour lui, après tout son envie de puissance était plus que compréhensible, elle aussi avait fait des choses dont elle n'était pas très fière pour arriver là où elle en était aujourd'hui.

May se remémora son enfance, durant laquelle elle avait été loin de rouler sur l'or mais elle avait été heureuse. Durant un temps. Son père était un petit scientifique, pas très renommé mais assez pour payer à manger à sa femme et ses deux filles et une maison coquette dans un petit village dans l'ancien japon. Pourtant, le jour de ses douze ans, sa vie avait viré au cauchemar en l'espace de quelques minutes. A cette époque-là, elle était trop petite pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, la politique, la guerre et tout le reste. En tout cas, une bombe avait explosé en plein milieu de son village.

Elle n'avait jamais revue son père qui était partie seulement quelques minutes avant. Sa mère, debout dans le salon, avait été touché par un éclat d'obus, la maison avait brûlé. Personnes n'étaient venu les secourir. Elle ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose après, seulement de la peur qui lui collait à la peau autant que la fumée noir et cette odeur qu'elle ne connaissait pas avant mais qu'elle avait ensuite appris à reconnaître comme étant celle de la mort. Après ça, il n'y avait plus eu qu'elle et sa sœur sur les routes. Elles avaient survécu quelques temps en mangeant ce qu'elles trouvaient. Mais May n'avait pas su sauver sa mère, et elle ne put pas sauver sa sœur non plus. Au bout de quelques jours celle-ci tomba malade et se mit à dépérir sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Enfaîte, le nœud du problème était peut-être là : à cette époque elle aurait tellement voulu que quelqu'un s'arrête et les aide en les voyant mourantes sur le trottoir. Mais, personne ne l'avait fait. Et sa sœur était morte. Puis, elle avait dû vendre son corps pour survivre dans ce monde sans foi ni lois. Alors, quand elle avait vu Loki elle n'avait pas pu juste passer à côté de lui et l'oublier, elle n'était pas comme ça.

Se remémorer toutes ces choses lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et elle eut énormément de mal à se retenir de pleurer. Enfaîte, quelques gouttes coulèrent le long de ses joues et elle se mit à renfiler misérablement. Soudain, un gémissement la fit se retourner brusquement et elle se rendit compte que Loki se mettait à s'agiter comme s'il était en pleins cauchemars.

_ Hey calmes toi ! S'écria-t-elle en se penchant vers lui.

Elle l'aida à se calmer mais il se mit à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda-t-elle sans obtenir de réponse.

Finalement, il sembla se calmer et ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

_ Où je suis ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

_ En sécurité, le rassura-t-elle, personne ne sait que tu es ici à part moi.

Elle jugea bon d'éviter de préciser que Cissina devait sûrement être au courant, mais elle n'était pas du genre à vendre la mèche. Enfin, sauf pour très cher, et elle était hors de prix pour la plupart des personnes qui auraient voulu s'en prendre à Loki.

_ Tu es humaine ?

_ Oui, avoua-t-elle en retenant une remarque ironique entre ses dents. Je t'ai soigné, tu devrais aller mieux.

Il lui lança un drôle de regard, qui lui donna l'impression qu'il la jugeait comme s'il aurait pu s'en sortir très bien sans son aide. Mais, son air dramatique fut brisé par le grondement de son ventre qui, vu sa tête, le gêna. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ait soudainement l'air aussi pitoyable et fut prise de pitié pour lui, surtout après avoir entendu toutes sortes de choses sur lui.

_ Je vais sortir acheter de quoi manger, déclara-t-elle. Toi tu ne bouge pas du canapé.

Il lui lança un regard qui cette fois-ci signifiait clairement qu'il n'obéirait pas aux ordres d'une simple mortel.

_ Je peux encore te dénoncer à Stark et toute sa clique, alors tiens-toi à carreau, le menaça-t-elle sérieusement.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel avant de se laisser retomber sur le canapé de façon aussi distingué que si ça avait été son trône.

_ De toute façon je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, déclara-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de May de lever les yeux au ciel puis elle fila dehors sans chercher à avoir le dernier mot, elle savait que cela aurait été inutile avec un énergumène dans son genre. Elle songea alors que la cohabitation risquait d'être légèrement houleuse avec quelqu'un comme lui.

0000

_ J'hallucine elle a carrément annulé notre soirée ! S'exclama Cissina en regardant Pietro comme si c'était la fin du monde.

_ Il fallait que tu t'y attendes, répliqua le jeune homme en songeant que malgré son don de perception La Volpe restait très naïve.

_ Mais, pourquoi ?

_ Tu l'as dis-toi-même, tu savais ce qui allait se passer.

_ Non, une des possibilités qui pouvaient arriver, ce n'est pas pareil, rétorqua Cissina avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

_ Allez, calme-toi, je suis sûr qu'elle viendra rapidement te voir pour en parler, lui promit-il.

Cissina se refusa à laisser l'avenir venir lui gâcher la vie et préféra croire en les paroles de Pietro qui lui tendait ses bras, elle alla s'y blottir comme un pauvre chaton en perdition.

_ Je ne comprends pas qu'elle ait pu annuler notre soirée pour un garçon quand même, soupira Cissina.

Pietro ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_ Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Se moqua-t-il.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Pietro se mit à sourire ironiquement et embrassa tendrement la Volpe en se disant qu'elle était vraiment encore qu'une enfant. Une enfant qui savait probablement déjà quand elle mourrait et comment.

0000

_ Des baguettes, lui expliqua gracieusement May.

_ J'avais remarqué ça, répliqua Loki. Mais tu ne peux pas manger avec des couverts _normaux_?

_ Pourquoi faire ? S'exclama May avec un air faussement choqué.

Cette femme était folle. Mais, contre toute attente, son attitude désinvolte et un peu hors normes le fit sourire. May, qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce genre de réaction de sa part se retrouva un peu bête en voyant Loki sourire sincèrement d'amusement. Et elle lui trouva un charme envoûtant qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué jusque-là. Elle se houspilla intérieurement, refusant de céder aux charmes d'un semi-dieu qui pouvait très bien n'être qu'une simple illusion pour ce qu'elle en savait.

_ Bon montre-moi au moins comment m'en servir, demanda finalement Loki comme s'il donnait un ordre à un servant.

May se mit à sourire à son tour et lui montra comment attraper efficacement les pâtes qui nageaient dans l'eau parfumée et chaude. Son 'patient' mis un peu de temps à réussir mais il finit par prendre le coup.

_ Ce n'était pas si compliqué, fit-il légèrement prétentieux (autant que peut l'être Loki en somme).

_ Que de modestie, plaisant May sans retenir son éclat de rire.

Après tout, elle passait ses journées à se retenir d'être naturelle, elle en avait plus qu'assez ! De plus, elle était presque sûr que Loki n'avait rien à en faire donc elle pouvait bien se comporter comme elle le voulait elle n'avait plus besoin d'être la Time Lady inébranlable qu'on voulait qu'elle soit.

_ La modestie n'est qu'une entrave qui nous empêche de nous exprimer sincèrement, répliqua doctement Loki.

_ Je suis _complètement_ d'accord, approuva May. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait toujours veiller à ne pas froisser l'ego des autres ? Après tout ce n'est pas de notre faute si on est mieux qu'eux.

Ce fut au tour de Loki de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de rire devant l'élan de sincérité qui venait visiblement du cœur de May.

_ Si seulement mon frère et mon père pouvaient être d'accord avec vous, souhaita-t-il soudainement sans faire attention qu'il le disait à voix haute et non en pensée.

_ Hm ? Fit May sans réussir à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

_ Rien, rien, se reprit Loki. En tout cas, pour de la nourriture terrienne ce n'est pas si mauvais. J'ai bien fait d'épargner votre royaume.

_ D'épargner ? Le reprit May avec un sourire moqueur. Tu veux plutôt dire que ton frère et sa clique de power ranger t'ont mis la raclée du siècle.

_ Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance...

May lui lança un regard qui sous-entendait beaucoup de choses mais elle préféra ne pas approfondir le sujet. Elle était très curieuse de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé et comment il avait bien pu atterrir sur terre mais visiblement il ne souhaitait pas en discuter. Un silence légèrement gênant s'installa et les deux finirent leurs pâtes en silence.

_ Je pense que je partirais demain, déclara finalement Loki.

_ Pourquoi ? S'exclama May en se rendant compte trop tard de son emportement. Enfin, je veux dire tu viens à peine de te réveiller et tes blessures sont loin d'être guéries, se justifia-t-elle.

_ Il en faut bien plus pour me vaincre.

May se mordis la joue : elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte ! Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais en tout cas cette simple idée l'attristait. Se retrouver à nouveau seule dans son appartement ne l'enchantait guère.

_ Je me sens responsable de toi, déclara-t-elle avec le plus d'aplomb qu'elle put trouver. Il est hors de question que je te laisse cavaler dans ton état !

Elle s'était levée pour dire ça et le lui avait déclamé avec la force de la conviction. Loki la regarda faire légèrement surpris (et dû se retenir de ne pas ouvrir la bouche sur le coup). May n'attendit pas de réponse et profita de sa surprise pour filer dans sa chambre sans demander son reste.

Loki se retrouva seul dans le salon de la jeune femme en se demandant ce qui venait de lui arriver. Tout ce dont il se souvenait c'était qu'il avait profité de son affrontement contre les chiitori avec son frère pour se faire passer pour mort et échapper à la prison. Sauf que son plan avait trop bien marché il ne savait pas s'il avait été emporté par le feu de l'action ou quoi que ce soit mais les coups qu'il avait pris l'avait laissé agonisant. Cela n'avait pas été très dur de se faire passer pour mort aux yeux de Thor mais cela fut plus dur de réussir à se télétransporter ailleurs. Il avait finalement réussi mais pour une destination inconnue. Qui se révélait être celle du salon de cette dénommée Akatsuki qui était, elle-même, des plus étranges. Ses pensées furent rapidement appuyées par le retour en force de May.

_ Couverture, déclara-t-elle avant de lui lancer ledit-objet directement dessus.

Heureusement, Loki avait tout de même conservé son agilité et il récupéra la couverture au vol tandis que May en profitait pour s'éclipser à nouveau. Laissant le dieu de plus en plus perplexe devant ses agissements. Il regarda avec scepticisme la chose blanche et comprit que c'était ce qu'utilisait les humains pour se tenir chaud la nuit. A Asgard ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça : la température de leur chambre était totalement réglable et il ne faisait jamais chaud ou froid. Finalement, Loki s'allongea sur le canapé et prit la décision de rester un jour de plus : après tout cela ne lui coûtait rien de se faire soigner et nourrir gratuitement. Et puis... Il avait l'impression que cette jeune femme n'était pas juste ce qu'elle semblait être. Elle en connaissait trop long sur lui et son frère...

_ Qui es-tu Akatsuki ?

0000

_ Tu as annulé notre soirée ! S'exclama Cissina avec un air affolé.

_ Je sais Ci' mais tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, soupira May pour la cinquantième fois.

Apparemment, ce fait avait dû la traumatiser puisque que cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'elle radotait dessus alors que d'ordinaire elle avait horreur de revenir sur quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà vu, alors déjà le fait qu'elle en parle était impressionnant mais qu'elle le répète plusieurs fois de suite avait quelque chose de presque inquiétant.

_ Mais non ! Enfaîte si, mais ce n'était qu'une très faible probabilité ! Continua Cissina sur sa lancée.

_ Je te ferais remarquer que depuis que tu es avec Pietro tu m'as posé un nombre incalculable de lapins ! Répliqua May qui commençait à s'échauffer sérieusement.

La Volpe ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais son don lui interdisait la mauvaise foi, même si sur le coup elle en avait très envie, et elle finit par se taire avec un air contrarié. Sa mine boudeuse calma presque instantanément May qui s'en voulut de s'être ainsi laissé emporter. Même si Cissina pouvait parfois être une gamine capricieuse plutôt insupportable, elle était surtout une personne qui n'accordait sa confiance qu'à de très rare personne et du coup plaçait beaucoup d'espoirs en eux. Sauf qu'à chaque fois que tout ne se passait pas comme elle l'aurait voulu elle se sentait terriblement trahis et May le savait.

_ Allez Ci', soupira-t-elle. Je suis désolée... C'était compliqué et je ne pouvais vraiment pas le laisser comme ça. Imagine que ce soit arrivé à Pietro.

_ Loki n'est pas Pietro, répliqua La Volpe en songeant à ce qu'elle avait vu dans l'avenir de sa meilleure amie. Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance.

_ Je sais, fit May en faisant la grimace. Mais je ne pouvais quand même pas le laisser mourir sans rien faire ! Si ?

Cissina fut tentée de répondre que si et que cela aurait été bien fait pour lui mais elle savait que May ne l'entendrait pas de cette oreille. Elle se contenta alors d'hausser ses épaules d'un air fataliste.

_ Bon, je te promets que dès qu'il sera rétabli je le mettrais à la porte et qu'on fera notre soirée, ça te va ?

_ May... j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait plus d'après maintenant...

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hello :D Voici le nouveau chapitre :D

Je pense que j'aurais fini de poster cette semaine ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre Troisième**

* * *

_ A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Loki en voyant que May ne l'écoutait plus.

_ A rien, mentit celle-ci alors qu'elle songeait à ce que lui avait dit Cissina la veille.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien voulu dire par là ? Et qu'est-ce que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Loki ?_

_ Excuses moi, tu disais quoi ?

_ Je te disais qu'en réalité Thor n'est pas si intelligent que ça, reprit Loki en faisant mine d'ignorer l'air inquiet de May.

_ ça j'avais déjà remarqué sans ton aide, ironisa celle-ci. Il a beaucoup de muscles mais ne réfléchis pas toujours. Ou seulement à l'aide de ceux-ci, ce qui n'est pas vraiment une grande réussite.

_ A qui le dis-tu, il a toujours été le fils préféré de la famille ! Enfin, je te disais ça pour t'expliquer comment il a récupéré son marteau...

May l'écouta attentivement en se disant que c'était juste carrément impressionnant d'entendre les légendes prendre vie dans la bouche de Loki. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours cru n'être que des histoires pour enfants se révélaient être bel et bien réelles. Même si elle avait déjà rencontré Thor elle n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé qu'il était vraiment un Dieu, après tout, elle avait déjà vu des personnes avec des pouvoirs aussi impressionnants. Mais, quand elle écoutait Loki parler, elle ne pouvait que croire ce qu'il disait. Quand il parlait d'Asgard il y avait toujours une étincelle dans ses yeux qui montrait bien à quel point il tenait à son monde. Malgré qu'il essaie tout le temps de faire comme s'il ne s'en souciait pas, May voyait bien elle qu'il tenait autant à cet endroit que son frère.

_ Dis-moi, Loki, et tes parents ? Je veux dire... Dans les légendes ce n'est pas très précis. Je sais bien que Thor est ton frère mais vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout.

_ Je n'ai pas de parents, répliqua un peu sèchement Loki. Enfin si... Il y avait ma mère Frigga, mais elle est morte maintenant.

Le visage de Loki se figea dans une expression douloureuse et May crût un instant qu'il allait pleureur. D'instinct elle attrapa un peu maladroitement sa main et la serra doucement dans la sienne. Elle savait qu'aucun mot pourrait apaiser les tourments de son âme mais elle voulait au moins lui montrer qu'elle compatissait sincèrement à sa peine.

Loki songea un instant à retirer sa main de cette étreinte étrange mais ce doux contact et le regard sincère de May lui rappelèrent sa mère et la douceur avec laquelle elle l'avait toujours traité malgré qu'il n'ait jamais été réellement son fils.

Ils restèrent un moment, liés en silence, songeant tout les deux à ce qu'ils avaient perdu et à tous les malheurs qu'avaient été leurs vies. Finalement, May se sentit légèrement gênée de cette situation : elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser ainsi aller devant un étranger (sachant qu'elle ne considérait que Cissina comme non-étranger, elle n'avait _vraiment_ pas l'habitude) mais Loki la retient.

_ On peut rester encore un peu comme ça s'il te plaît ?

Son regard était si doux et il avait l'air tellement désemparé qu'elle ne put pas résister. May se rassit et garda sa main dans la sienne.

_ Parle-moi encore d'Asgard s'il te plaît, lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Loki acquiesça et reprit là où il s'en était arrêté.

0000

May se réveilla avec une douleur dans la cuisse et l'impression qu'un poids lui coupait la respiration. Elle comprit rapidement de quoi il en retournait quand elle ouvrit les yeux : Loki et elles étaient emmêlés sur le canapé, à moitié l'un sur l'autre dans une figure abracadabrantesque. Ils s'étaient encore endormis en parlant la vieille.

_ Loki, appela May dans l'espoir de réveiller le dieu des illusions.

Mais, celui-ci semblait plongé dans son sommeil. La jeune femme tenta de se dégager et poussa sur le torse de Loki, contre toute attente elle réussit à sortir de là mais tomba directement par terre avec un cri très peu glorieux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Loki qui avait été réveillé par le bruit. Tu as d'étranges manies.

_ Je n'ai pas fait exprès de tomber ! S'agaça la jeune femme de se voir ainsi jugée. C'est parce que tu t'es endormi sur moi !

Loki lui lança un regard sous-entendu et May se releva avec l'intention de lui en coller une. Ce qu'elle fit mais traversa une simple illusion et ne put retenir un cri de rage en se rendant compte qu'il lui avait joué un tour.

_ Arrête avec ça, ordonna-t-elle en tentant de conserver le peu de calme qui lui restait.

_ Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Loki derrière elle.

_ Pour que je puisse te frapper, déclara-t-elle sans se démonter en tentant de lui en remettre une.

Cette fois-ci c'était le bon Loki mais il attrapa sa main au vol, et la deuxième aussi, la réduisant à l'impuissance. May hésita à se servir de son pouvoir mais elle était récalcitrante à l'idée de dévoiler ses atouts à un possible ennemi.

_ Calme toi, veux-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton suffisant qui ne fit que l'énerver un peu plus.

_ Laisses moi te frapper et je verrais ce que je peux faire, lança-t-elle avec aplomb et un sourire ironique.

_ Désolé mais je ne pense pas pouvoir accéder à ta requête, répondit simplement Loki.

Et il disparut à nouveau pour réapparaître un peu plus loin uniquement habillé d'une espèce de caleçon beaucoup trop moulant et court pour le bien être mental de May.

_ C'est petit ça, grommela-t-elle sans se gêner pour le dévorer du regard.

Ce qui n'échappa pas à Loki satisfait de voir que ses charmes n'avaient pas perdu de leurs intensités et fonctionnaient toujours aussi bien sur les créatures inférieures. Enfin, il n'était plus vraiment sûr que May soit si inférieur que ça. Il devrait réfléchir à la question un jour ou l'autre.

_ Tu n'aurais pas des vêtements ? Les illusions ça a des bons côtés mais de vrais vêtements seraient plus pratiques.

_ Et pourquoi je t'aiderais ? Répliqua May avec un grand sourire.

_ Parce que tu te sens responsable de moi, fit Loki en la citant quasiment mot pour mot.

_ Tch. Bon, ne bouge pas je vais voir ce que je trouve.

Après une heure de fouilles intenses elle finit par lui trouver un pantalon, un tee-shirt et sweat à sa taille. Enfaîte, c'était tous des vêtements de May qui aimait bien utiliser des vêtements masculins quand elle souhaitait passer inaperçue. Elle regarda Loki s'habiller avec une légère déception, il n'était peut-être pas aussi baraqué que Thor mais il y avait de quoi regarder quand même !

Finalement, ils déjeunèrent discutant de tout et de rien. En une semaine de cohabitation, ils avaient fini par prendre une certaine routine et May se retrouvait à apprécier de vivre ainsi avec lui, même s'ils passaient le plus clair de leurs temps à essayer d'avoir raison sur l'autre. Mais, les blessures de Loki s'étaient refermées et elle se doutait bien que bientôt il partirait. La laissant à nouveau seule. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui mais en tout cas elle savait qu'elle aimait parler avec lui, l'entendre raconter des histoires sur les autres royaumes et ce que la magie lui permettait de faire, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était toujours là. Elle était sûr qu'il aurait pu mille fois partir avec tout ses pouvoirs mais, pourtant, il était toujours là.

Discutant avec elle.

_ Loki, déclara-t-elle abruptement. Est-ce que tu vas partir ?

Le dieu leva son regard gris vers elle.

_ Bien sûr, pourquoi je resterais ici ? S'étonna celui-ci avec un ton logique dans la voix.

_ Oui, c'est vrai. Pourquoi, soupira May en se levant.

Elle posa son bol dans l'évier et sortit de l'appartement après avoir récupérée ses affaires de cours et marmonnée un « à tout à l'heure » à peine audible.

Loki la regarda partir en se demandant pourquoi il avait répondu ça. Il n'avait aucunement envie de partir, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement ici. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi Thor avait tellement changé après son séjour sur terre. Pourtant, il savait que lui rien ne pourrait le changer, il était ce qu'il était : un pariât. Peut-être que son stupide frère avait réussi à se faire aimer d'une terrienne mais lui était un dieu, le prince hériter d'Asgard, il avait toujours été le plus parfait d'eux deux. Et même si cette Akatsuki faisait mine de le connaître, elle ne savait en réalité rien de lui, et quand elle l'apprendrait elle ne serait sûrement plus aussi gentille. Il devait impérativement partir avant de voir son expression douce se changer en dégoût.

0000

Quand May rentra elle retrouva Loki assis sur le canapé, à nouveau vêtu de ses illusions qui lui donnaient une allure princière.

_ J'imagine que ça veut dire que tu vas partir, soupira May en détournant le regard.

_ Tu imagines bien, approuva-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

_ Ok.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire de plus, elle n'allait tout de même pas lui faire des aveux déchirants ? Elle avait toujours vécu seule et ne souhaitait pas s'accrocher désespéramment à quelqu'un, elle savait ce que c'était et ne voulait plus subir une telle douleur.

_ Bonne chance alors, déclara-t-elle en se forçant à sourire. Si jamais tu te fais encore tabasser passe ici, je te soignerais.

_ Je suis Loki, ne me sous-estime pas, répliqua prétentieusement celui-ci.

_ Si tu le dis, fit-elle en souriant au moins rassurée qu'il est récupéré toute sa superbe.

Loki se leva et se posta devant elle sans trop savoir quoi faire. Qu'était-il censé faire maintenant ? Il connaissait son rôle sur le bout des doigts mais n'avait pas l'habitude de le jouer avec un autre acteur.

_Merci pour tout, dit-il en se sentant étrangement ridicule.

May baissa les yeux en ayant l'impression que ceux de Loki la brûlaient, elle ne supportait pas l'idée de le laisser partir comme ça, mais elle n'avait pas le choix ! Elle ne pouvait pas le retenir même si elle en avait envie ! Alors qu'elle allait lui dire quelque chose elle se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas quittée du regard depuis le début et elle se mit à rougir comme une adolescente dont les hormones travailleraient trop. Soudainement, le temps se figea sans qu'elle n'y soit pour rien et elle vit Loki se pencher irrésistiblement vers elle. C'était comme s'ils étaient irrémédiablement attirés l'un par l'autre par une force qui les dépassaient tous les deux, May laissa tomber toutes ses questions et se laissa totalement aller dans les bras de Loki. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent jusqu'à s'effleurer... Puis, la porte éclata en morceaux.

_ Akatsuki écarte toi de lui ! Tonna la voix puissante de Thor tandis que celui-ci pénétrait impunément dans son appartement.

May s'élança vivement vers lui l'air passablement énervée, énervement accentué par le fait qu'il venait de les interrompre dans une situation légèrement compromettante.

_ Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez moi ! Hurla-t-elle. Stark je vais te tuer !

Effectivement, ledit Stark pénétra à son tour dans son appartement, intégralement vêtu de sa célèbre armure à part pour le casque qui laissait apparaître son visage.

_ Désolé de te décevoir mais tu n'es pas en état de vouloir quoi que ce soit, déclara calmement celui-ci visiblement confiant.

_ Sérieusement ? Je te rappelle que c'est en partie grâce à moi si on a pu rattraper ta bévue avec Ultron donc tu pourrais au moins m'expliquer la situation !

_ C'est simple, tu abrites un des plus dangereux criminel de la galaxie et on veut le récupérer, expliqua-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

_ Et si je dis non ? Le provoqua-t-elle sciemment sans avoir la moindre intention de le laisser faire.

_ Alors on le récupérera de force, menaça Stark sans se laisser impressionner par la japonaise.

_ Loki vient avec nous, demanda Thor en regardant son frère droit dans les yeux.

_ Désolé cher frère mais j'ai vu assez de prison pour le restant de mes jours, répliqua celui-ci qui ne semblait pas réaliser la dangerosité de sa situation ou alors s'en amusait avec un malin plaisir.

_ Akatsuki je sais que tu ne veux pas ça, essaya Natasha qui venait d'apparaître derrière Stark.

_ En plus vous êtes venu tous ensemble bande d'enflures, gronda May comme un chat en colère.

Elle ne voulait toujours pas utiliser ses pouvoirs, surtout que les Avengers savaient de quoi elle était capable donc elle préférait les garder pour le moment le plus opportun. Mais, elle n'était pas pour autant dépourvue de ressources : elle attrapa une batte de baseball planquée dans son placard et se plaça entre Loki et Thor.

_ Vos histoires de familles ne me regardent pas. Que je sache Loki a peut-être commis un crime ou deux mais il a déjà payé pour ça alors vous allez partir de chez moi ou vous risquez de vite le regretter, les menaça-t-elle. _Vous savez de quoi je suis capable._

_ Qui t'as dit qu'on n'avait pas pris de dispositions en conséquence ? Répliqua Stark avec un sourire satisfait.

_ Rien ne peut, commença May avant de se figer en voyant une quatrième personne entrer dans son appartement. _Toi !_

_ Désolé, déclara Pietro le regard dur et le visage fermé.

Le petit ami de Cissina la dévisagea avec un air vraiment désolé sur le visage. Maintenant elle comprenait comment les Avengers avaient pu être au courant pour Loki.

_ Tu n'es qu'un lâche, cracha May. Comment as-tu pu trahir Cissina ?!

Elle arma sa batte de base balle, tant pis, elle allait tenter le tout pour le tout : hors de question qu'elle les laisse faire comme bon leur semblait ! Ils avaient osé la menacer chez elle et rien que pour ça ils méritaient qu'elle les punisse ! May se prépara à ralentir le temps au maximum, espérant bloquer le plus possible Pietro même si elle savait que sa vitesse surhumaine contrerait une grande partie de ses pouvoirs. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Natasha qui se préparait à passer à l'offensive, aucun danger de ce côté-là : son pouvoir la retiendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, Stark ne devrait pas trop poser de problème mais Thor risquait de briser son pouvoir avec son énergie folle et Pietro aussi. Elle ne pourrait pas tous les repousser, mais avec l'aide de Loki cela devrait pouvoir se faire au moins le temps qu'ils puissent se replier dans un lieu plus sécurisé.

Elle se tourna vers Loki et se rendit compte que celui-ci s'était rapproché d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte.

_ Loki t-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un coup dans sa nuque la fit basculer directement dans l'inconscience.

0000

May se réveilla en entendant quelqu'un pousser des jurons les plus colorés les uns que les autres, en plus d'être en italien.

_ Cissina, marmonna faiblement Akatsuki, car ce ne pouvait être qu'elle.

_ May ! S'exclama celle-ci. Tu es enfin réveillée !

_ Plus ou moins, grommela-t-elle en se redressant tout en massant sa nuque douloureuse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Cet enfoiré a osé me tromper ! S'énerva Cissina qui recommença à parler en italien dans son emportement.

_ Ci' arrête ! Je ne parle pas un mot d'italien ! Si tu continues cette conversation de sourds je me mets au japonais !

_ Pardon, fit celle-ci qui ne se calma pas pour autant. C'est Pietro !

_ Quoi Pietro ?

_ Il m'a trompée !

_ De quoi ?!

_ Il est allé voir les Avengers et leur a raconté ce que je lui avais dit sur Loki, enfin je lui avais juste dis qu'il était chez toi mais il m'a trompée !

_ Ah putain, s'énerva à son tour May. Je me souviens ! Ils ont tous débarqué chez moi comme si de rien n'était !

_ C'est eux qui t'ont fait ça ? Demanda Cissina qui semblait à deux doigts de s'énerver pour de bon.

_ ... Non, avoua May à contre cœur et en comprenant enfin d'où lui venait cette douleur dans la nuque. C'est... Loki.

En se rappelant cela, Akatsuki se sentit encore plus révoltée : l'avait-il crue tellement faible qu'il avait jugé préférable de la mettre sur le banc de touche pour cet affrontement ? Si c'était bien ça il allait entendre parler d'elle !

_ Je t'avais prévenue pour lui, fit judicieusement remarquer Cissina.

_ C'est bon, fit May qui l'avait un peu mauvaise. Je vais aller les voir et leur apprendre deux trois choses sur la politesse.

_ Tu ne comptes pas y aller sans moi quand même ?

_ Pourquoi ? Ça ne te concerne pas, répliqua-t-elle en en voulant à peu près au monde entier.

_ Et Pietro ? Il s'est allié avec Stark ! Il a utilisé mes pouvoirs pour le vendre, c'est... C'est _humiliant_ !

En disant cela elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux et May s'en voulut de ne pas avoir remarqué avant l'état de détresse de son amie. Même si elle semblait plus énervée que triste, au final c'était juste la seule manière qu'elle avait trouvé pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Akatsuki se releva et pris Cissina dans ses bras durant une fraction de seconde ('faut pas pousser non plus).

_ On va aller leur montrer de quel bois on se chauffe, déclara-t-elle froidement.

Cissina ouvrit la bouche avant de tendre d'un coup de tout son corps, le nez en avant et les sourcils froncés. May se tût, attendant patiemment qu'elle ait finit de voir ce que ses pouvoirs lui montraient et qu'elle ait pu démêler les fils étroitement liés des différentes versions qui s'offraient à elle en une seule vague dense et complexe.

_ Oh mon dieu... Athéna n'était pas vraiment la fille de Zeus ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un air complètement choqué.

_ Sérieux ?! S'exclama à son tour Akatsuki qui avait une même passion pour l'antiquité que son amie.

Mais elle se reprit rapidement.

_ Hé ! Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt te concentrer sur Stark plutôt que d'espionner la vie privée de pauvres dieux qui existent peut-être -au niveau où on en est- ?

_ Rabat-joie, marmonna Cissina.

_ Je ne t'oblige pas, répliqua Akatsuki, mais je te ferais remarquer que tu veux aussi te venger de Pietro.

_ J'ai déjà réussi dans une des versions, mais elle se stoppa net en voyant le regard noir de son amie. Ok, j'ai vu Wanda se tenir devant le temple d'Athéna.

_ Ok, pas de temps à perdre, on part en Grèce, déclara Akatsuki sans laisser paraître la moindre hésitation.

* * *

C'était vraiment un gros délire cette fanfic mais je l'aimais bien :'P J'espère que vous appréciez aussi, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :D


	4. Chapter 4

Et encore un ! Finalement j'aurais peut-être fini aujourd'hui :P

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre Quatrième**

* * *

Il y avait certains avantages à avoir sauvé le monde. Même si Cissina et elle n'avaient pas vraiment rejoins les rangs des Vengeurs (ce qui se comprenait vu leur manie à s'immiscer dans les affaires qui ne les regardaient pas), l'état reconnaissait leur aide et leur permettait certaines facilités. Ainsi, elles obtinrent deux billets gratuits pour la Grèce en un seul coup de fil. Le chauffeur les récupéra en bas de l'immeuble de May et les mena directement à l'aéroport sans poser la moindre question.

Elles voyagèrent durant plusieurs heures dans la première classe vide d'un avion à destination d'Athènes sans prononcer le moindre mot. La tension était presque palpable autour d'elles et aucune hôtesse ne se risqua à leur proposer quoique ce soit. Cissina ruminait la trahison de Pietro depuis leur départ et elle était partagée entre la colère et… la colère. Quant à Akatsuki… Elle était aussi perdue que son ami. Elle avait hébergé Loki pendant plus d'un mois, vivant une relation assez étrange entre la cohabitation forcée et une espèce d'amitié très intime pourtant elle avait réussis à se persuader que le dieu de l'imitation n'était que de passage et qu'il ne se passerait rien entre eux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à deux doigts de l'embrasser. Et que ça porte explose en morceaux.

_ Ha ! Akatsuki tapa violemment dans la carlingue de l'avion et se fit uniquement mal sans réussir à soulager d'un iota sa frustration.

Cissina ne la regarda même pas. Et le voyage se termina dans un silence encore plus pesant qu'au début.

0000

Une fois arrivée à destination, Akatsuki marcha d'un air déterminé et ne remarqua pas l'air inquiet de Cissina qui arborait pourtant un regard sombre. Elles marchèrent rapidement jusqu'au fameux temple, la japonaise se demandait ce qui avait bien pu pousser Wanda à s'y rendre. Depuis la fin de cette guerre contre Ultron, elle était partie vivre sa vie en parcourant le monde. Après tout, elle ne risquait pas grand-chose vu l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Mais, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans toute cette histoire. Même si la romance entre Cissina et Pietro était encore récente, elle datait d'après la bataille donc seulement de quelques mois, mais Akatsuki n'avait jamais vu deux personnes aussi bien s'entendre. Malgré le comportement capricieux de La Volpe et celui un peu fou du sprinteur, elle les avait toujours vus en totale harmonie. S'en était presque blasant de les voir avec des étoiles dans les yeux et des paillettes tout autour d'eux. Du coup, ce n'était pas du tout logique que Pietro ait trahis Cissina pour vendre Loki. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne collait pas. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle avait voulu tomber sur Loki elle aussi ! Elle n'avait rien demandé ! Stark et toute sa clique allaient l'entendre !

_ Tu peux arrêter de ruminer comme ça ? Demanda Cissina. Je vais finir par t'entendre.

_ Je rumine pour deux puisque que ça n'a pas l'air de trop te tracasser toi, répliqua sèchement Akatsuki.

_ Je me suis déjà énervée une fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais rester constamment sur les nerfs comme toi, expliqua-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Et puis, franchement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'énerves autant.

_ Stark a débarqué chez moi comme si j'étais une méchante, pas que l'idée d'être méchante me sois étrangère, et m'a forcé la main !

_ Et alors ? Il n'a rien cassé et est repartis avec ce qu'il voulait, moi je dis que c'est de la fierté mal placée, exposa La Volpe.

_ Peut-être bien mais au moins je ne suis pas insensible !

_ Je ne suis pas insensible ! Explosa soudainement Cissina. Je n'y penses pas c'est tout ! Je n'aime pas ressasser tout ça parce que sinon ça me fait trop mal ! Toi tout ce qui te touches c'est que tu te sois retrouvée en position de faiblesse mais moi c'est le mec que j'aime qui s'est barré putain ! Tu dis que c'est moi qui ne ressens rien mais enfaite c'est toi ! T'es qu'une putain d'orgueilleuse ! Et pour tout te dire ça fait autant de bien de te gueuler dessus en vision que dans la réalité !

Akatsuki recula d'un pas comme si son amie venait de la frapper en plein visage, elle était complètement choquée par ses paroles qui avaient frappé beaucoup trop juste. Elle vit Cissina lui tourner le dos puis s'enfuir en courant sans même pouvoir réagir ou dire quoi que ce soit. La japonaise resta les bras ballants au milieu de la rue sans vraiment réussir à réaliser ce qu'il venait de leur arriver. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Cissina s'emporter ainsi.

0000

Akatsuki se mit à errer dans les rues de la Grèce sans trop savoir quoi faire. Les paroles de Cissina lui avaient fait mal mais il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'elles avaient sûrement étaient plus durs à dire qu'à entendre. Finalement, elle s'était comportée comme une grosse idiote incapable de voir que son amie souffrait en silence. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie c'était d'aller s'excuser, sauf que tout cela l'avait emmenée devant une rétrospection assez étrange : pourquoi était-elle aussi énervée que les Avengers aient débarqué chez elle et aient emporté Loki ? Au final, celui qui l'avait envoyée dans les vapes n'était personne d'autre que le dieu des illusions !

Est-ce que depuis le début elle n'était pas entrain de s'énerver à tors sur les Avengers alors que la seule personne à qui elle en voulait c'était elle-même ? Elle avait accepté ces expériences pour pouvoir devenir plus forte et pouvoir se protéger. Mais, même avec ses pouvoirs elle n'avait plus jamais accepté de s'attacher aux autres personnes sauf Cissina (qui n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour se protéger) sauf que pour Loki cela avait été différent. Le mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avait tout changer en elle. Akatsuki s'était attachée à lui, à sa façon de penser, mais elle n'avait pas été capable de le protéger. Pire que tout il s'était senti obligé de l'assommer pour la protéger elle.

C'était le comble de l'humiliation pour elle, et Cissina avait raison : sa fierté l'avait complètement aveuglée.

Au final, elle avait toujours cru que La Volpe était une gamine immature mais c'était juste qu'elle cachait ses sentiments pour ne pas souffrir. Contrairement à elle qui préférait s'inventer des ennemis pour s'éviter de penser à ce qui faisait vraiment mal. C'était un peu le concours de celle qui arriverait le mieux à intérioriser ses sentiments. Sauf que dans l'histoire celle qui avait le plus souffert c'était Cissina. Plus que la fierté c'était la personne qu'elle aimait qu'elle venait de perdre. Il y en avait un de plus important.

Akatsuki prit le chemin du temple, elle savait qu'elle y trouverait son amie.

0000

Cissina se prit sa tête dans les mains en gémissant doucement. La douleur la reprenait encore, et cette fois-ci beaucoup plus forte. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie cette sensation horrible quand tout le passé et le futur venaient la torturer sans fin alors qu'elle ne pouvait strictement rien n'y changer. Quand elle avait rencontré les jumeaux, Wanda l'avait aidée à surmonter tout cela, et puis Pietro avait pris le relais d'une façon bien à lui. Mais, maintenant, ils étaient tout les deux partis et elle se sentait à nouveau terriblement seule et perdue.

_ Pietro, supplia-t-elle d'une voix implorante et tremblante de désespoirs.

Heureusement, il faisait presque nuit et personne n'errait dans les rues à cette heure-ci. Elle n'aurait pas supportait qu'on la vois ainsi. Elle avait horreur des gens qui la jugeaient alors qu'ils n'étaient pas mieux qu'elle. Personne ne pouvait se prétendre mieux qu'un autre, ce monde n'avait pas de sens, il n'en avait plus ! Elle avait la terrible impression d'être revenue à la case départ sans passer par la case libérée de prison.

Elle se souvenait encore de quand elle avait commencé à sortir avec Pietro, c'était comme si c'était hier pour elle, même sans utiliser son pouvoir. Quand ils s'étaient embrassés la première fois elle n'avait pas su quoi faire, des tas de flashs de leur futur venaient la faire tressaillir mais quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras tout avait disparu pour ne laisser que sa douce étreinte et son odeur si enivrante qui la calmait toujours instantanément. Il avait été son repère, son unique être cher sur qui elle s'était reposée. Et maintenant... Elle regrettait, car elle souffrait encore plus que quand elle avait été seule avant, encore plus que quand elle avait envoyé toute sa famille de mafieux en prison.

Ce qui avait été autrefois de l'amour dans son cœur n'était plus qu'un poison noir qui envahissait progressivement sa tête et tout son corps se mélangeant à toutes les visions de son futur qui devenaient de plus en plus terrible. Si cela continuait, elle finirait par commettre l'irréparable, mais c'était comme une fascination morbide et elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle tendit inconsciemment son esprit vers cette fin tant désirée et tant crainte à la fois. Cissina pouvait presque la toucher du bout des doigts avec un frisson forgé d'adrénaline qui atténuait gracieusement sa peine. Encore un peu… Encore un peu et tout disparaîtrait.

Soudain. Ses visions disparurent et le futur lui fut retiré. Ne restait plus que le passé et la douce sensation d'être en sécurité dans les bras de Pietro, coupée du reste du monde.

_ Ne te laisse pas envahir par ce futur même pas encore fixé, lui murmura Akatsuki qui venait de figer le temps pour elle. Concentre-toi sur les bons moments et ne pense qu'à ça jusqu'à ce que tu le retrouves.

_ Akatsuki, murmura Cissina en sentant ses lèvres se mettre à trembler de façon incontrôlée.

_ Attend, je voudrais m'excuser, je me suis comportée comme une parfaite imbécile, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop, s'excusa platement la japonaise en inclinant le buste de façon respectueuse face à son amie.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en voulais pas vraiment à la base, j'avais besoin de me défouler et tu étais là, avoua Cissina en lui faisant signe de se relever, légèrement gênée par son comportement.

_ Je crois que ça nous a fait du bien à toutes les deux, quelque part, de mettre les choses au point, déclara finalement Akatsuki en souriant après s'être redressée.

_ On ne devrait pas trop recommencer, répliqua ironiquement Cissina, c'est quand même pas très agréable quand l'adrénaline retombe.

_ Tu as raison, avoua la japonaise en riant doucement. Juste... je crois que...

_ Quoi ?

_ Non rien, fit-elle finalement.

_ Si c'est à propos de Loki, je crois aussi que c'est ça ton vrai problème.

_ Parfois je me demande si tu ne vois que le futur et le passé, soupira Akatsuki. Par problème tu entends quoi ?

_ Comme pour Pietro et moi.

_ C'est exactement ce que je ne voulais pas entendre, soupira à nouveau la jeune femme. Bon, de toute façon ce n'est pas en nous apitoyant sur notre sort qu'on réussira à les retrouver, déclara-t-elle en se relevant. Tu as une idée d'où est Wanda ? Je ne la vois nul part.

_ On s'est fait avoir, avoua Cissina. Elle était bien ici mais elle s'est fait enlever.

_ Mais qui pourrait bien réussir à la piéger elle et toi en même temps ? S'exclama Akatsuki mais en même temps qu'elle disait cela la réponse lui parut évidente. Le S.H.I.E.L.D serait aussi dans le coup ?!

_ Ouai, accusa La Volpe, je crois qu'on va devoir aller rendre une petite visite à notre borgne préféré.

0000

_ Calmez-vous, implora un pauvre soldat qui aurez sûrement préféré se retrouver n'importe où sauf là.

_ Me calmer ? Répéta Wanda d'une voix beaucoup trop douce pour ne pas en laisse transparaître la menace sous-jacente. Alors que je suis retenue prisonnière ?!

_ Vous n'êtes pas prisonnière mais plutôt un invité, répliqua Fury qui venait d'apparaître dans la salle au grand soulagement du soldat.

_ J'imagine que c'est pour ça que je porte ces menottes et ce stupide casque qui m'empêchent d'utiliser mes pouvoirs, répliqua-t-elle avec toute l'ironie dont elle était capable (et elle en avait beaucoup, surtout quand elle était énervée).

_ Parce que si on vous les enlevez-vous n'utiliseriez pas vos pouvoirs ? Demanda Fury avec un regard entendu.

_ Bien sûr que si ! Vous m'avez kidnappée et vous ne voulez pas me dire où est mon frère !

Voyant que sa prétendue invitée, n'allait pas se calmer aussi facilement, Fury préféra faire une retraite stratégique. Mais, celle-ci échoua rapidement quand un de ses sous-fifre arriva essoufflé devant lui, et l'air passablement effrayé aussi.

Ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour lui.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? L'interrogea-t-il en redoutant la réponse.

_ Le-Les-...

Il semblait tellement au bord de l'asphyxie que son visage en était devenu tout rouge, Wanda l'observait avec une certaine curiosité en essayant vainement de voir dans son esprit ce qu'il se passait. Même si elle devait avouer qu'elle trouverait ça drôle que ça tête explose soudainement comme une pastèque retapissant la magnifique tenue noir moulante de Fury.

_ Respire un bon coup et parle, tonna Fury avec sa voix autoritaire en espérant que l'autre aurait plus peur de lui que de ce qu'il essayait de lui annoncer.

_ Les Curses Twins sont à bords ! Hurla le soldat sur le coup de l'émotion.

L'autre, celui qui était là depuis le début, sembla sur le bord de faire une syncope et prit une couleur verte des plus intéressantes. Fury fit de son mieux pour garder son calme et ne pas paraître impressionné, mais, vu la façon dont il donnait ses ordres, avec un empressement non dissimulé, cela se voyait qu'il se doutait bien qu'ils étaient dans la panade jusqu'au coup.

_ Vous êtes dans la merde, ne se gêna pas de constater Wanda sans même avoir besoin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour le savoir.

Fury lui lança un regard furieux (Fury, furieux, hm) et disparut à grands pas rageurs jusqu'à la salle de commandement pour tenter de régler la soudain invasion (oui, les Curse Twins sont une invasion à elles seules).

_ Et puis, elles ne se ressemblent même pas ! Hurla Wanda suffisamment fort pour être sûr qu'il l'ait entendue en sortant.

Une fois toute seule, Wanda se mit à ricaner en se demandant combien de temps elles mettraient à la retrouver et à faire exploser l'héliporteur sur un coup de tête. Fury avait laissé un des soldats avec elle pour être sûr qu'elle ne se mette pas en tête d'aller aider ses amies. Quel homme prévoyant, songea Wanda. Mais, les Cursed Twins n'avaient besoin de l'aide de personne pour arriver à leurs objectifs. La jeune femme se cala plus confortablement pour assister au déchaînement de l'apocalypse.

Le soldat semblait avoir aussi peur d'elle que de la menace qui pesait actuellement sur le SHIELD, et c'était à raison. Il était vrai qu'elle se reposait essentiellement sur la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs, actuellement bloqués par cette chose sur sa tête, mais son frère, qui était légèrement surprotecteur, avait absolument voulu l'entraîner au corps à corps pour être sûr qu'elle puisse se défendre même sans eux. Bien sûr, elle ne l'avait dit à personne. Sinon Fury, au lieu de lui mettre de simples menottes, l'aurait plutôt enfermée dans une véritable cellule.

Wanda se glissa silencieusement derrière le soldat puis lui asséna ses poings sur l'arrière du crâne de toutes ses forces. Il poussa un léger gémissement avant de glisser inconscient sur le sol.

_ Une bonne chose de faite, déclara la jeune femme avec un sourire satisfait.

Elle avait finalement décidé de donner un coup de pouces à ses amies. Et puis, elle était trop impatiente de comprendre ce qu'il se passait pour attendre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus avec ce stupide casque sur la tête. Elle récupéra les clefs de ses menottes et les retira avant de les enfiler à son ancien gardien, puis, elle s'assit sur un petit tabouret qui traînait par là et attendit patiemment que ses amies viennent la chercher.

Ce qui ne tarda vraiment pas.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es sentie obligée de provoquer ce type en duel ? Demanda Cissina qui roulait des yeux de façon exagérée.

_ Il avait l'air fort ! Répliqua Akatsuki. Mais pas tant que ça au final.

_ La prochaine fois tu m'écouteras, on ira plus vite, soupira La Volpe.

_ Difficile de vous louper les filles, déclara Wanda avec un grand sourire.

_ Wanda ! S'exclama Cissina en se jetant à son cou.

_ Je croyais que tu étais prisonnière, fit Akatsuki surprise.

_ C'est ce qu'il croyait aussi, répliqua-t-elle en désignant le soldat au sol, et ils m'ont foutu ce bidule sur la tête pour m'empêcher d'utiliser mes pouvoirs. D'ailleurs, si l'une de vous deux voulez bien me le retirer ce serait sympa, je ne peux pas le toucher sans recevoir une décharge électrique...

_ Mais quelle bande de connards, gronda la japonaise en retirant le casque.

_ Merci...

Wanda regard l'objet avant de ramasser la mitraillette du soldat et tira sur le casque avec un grand sourire sadique.

_ ça va mieux maintenant, déclara-t-elle d'un air dégagé sans lâcher l'arme.

_ Et si on allait voir Fury maintenant ? Fit Akatsuki avec un grand sourire prometteur.

_ Andiamo ! S'exclama la Volpe qui dans son emportement avait repris sa langue maternelle.

0000

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre le poste de commandement, et y trouver Fury visiblement pas vraiment surpris de les voir débarquer toutes les trois (quelle confiance en ces pauvres hommes qui se firent littéralement massacrer à sens-unique).

_ Je crois que vous nous devez des explications, déclara Akatsuki en se faisant porte-parole du groupe tandis que Cissina inspectait le coin en essayant de lire l'avenir.

Pendant ce temps Wanda semblait prendre un malin plaisir à dévisager tous les soldats avec un grand sourire et en les pointant nonchalamment de sa mitraillette, un par un.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, déclara Fury avec l'air le plus confiant qu'il pouvait.

_ Laissez-moi vous expliquer... Vous avez actuellement à bords trois femmes, la première était complètement instable et capable de découvrir quel bouton peut déclencher l'autodestruction de votre joli navire, la deuxième pourrait vous rendre complètement fou au moindre touché, et la troisième pourrait vous couper tous les membres avant que vous ne vous en soyez rendu compte, expliqua-t-elle calmement en dégainant son superbe katana de son fourreau accroché dans le dos. Et nous trois en même temps... Comment dire... _**On pourrait détruire le monde**_.

Fury sentit une goutte de sueur glisser lentement de son front et crût que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Car, le pire dans le petit discours de la japonaise était qu'elles en étaient bel et bien capables, il avait fait lui-même les calculs à plusieurs reprises.

_ Je ne me souviens plus, ce bouton c'est celui qui fait exploser les moteurs ou qui libère les prisonniers les plus dangereux de la planète ? Se demanda Cissina à voix haute tout en caressant ledit bouton du bout des doigts avec un air absorbé. A moins que ce ne soit celui-ci...

_ Dans le doute, appuie sur les deux, lui conseilla tranquillement Wanda.

_ Ok ! Approuva La Volpe avec entrain.

_ Attendez ! Les stoppa net Fury. Je vais tout vous dire...

0000

_ Bon, finalement, il n'a pas été très dur à convaincre Fury, fit remarquer Akatsuki visiblement déçue qu'il n'y ait pas eu plus d'actions.

_ SAUTEZ !

Dans un même mouvement, les trois femmes sautèrent du pont sur lequel elles étaient depuis maintenant presque une heure. A la fraction de seconde où elles s'élancèrent un train passa à vive allure sous elles et elles atterrirent durement sur son toit sauf que c'était déjà la fin des wagons et la japonaise glissa.

Heureusement, Wanda la rattrapa in extrémiste et aidée par La Volpe elles réussirent à la faire remonter.

_ Bordel de nouilles ! Hurla Akatsuki. Tu veux notre mort ou quoi ?

_ Si j'avais vraiment voulu ta mort je t'aurais fait sauter avant, plaisanta Cissina comme si son amie ne venait pas du tout de passer à un cheveu de la mort.

_ Tu aurais au moins pu nous prévenir avant, répliqua Akatsuki.

_ Si je vous avais prévenu avant vous auriez sauté trop tôt et serez morte, expliqua La Volpe qui l'avait sûrement vu.

_ Le principale c'est qu'on soit vivante non ? fit Wanda en tentant de calmer le jeu.

_ Mouai, avoua finalement la japonaise. Pourquoi on n'a pas pris le train à la gare déjà ?

_ Parce que sinon Stark aurait retrouvé encore plus facilement notre trace et je n'ai pas envie qu'il nous trouve.

_ A mon avis Fury lui a déjà tout dit, laissa supposer Wanda. Je l'ai vu dans son esprit qu'il comptait le faire.

_ Je ne suis pas aussi sûr que ça, dans ce que j'ai vu il flippait tellement qu'on a au moins vingt-quatre heures devant nous avant qu'il ne balance tout à Stark, il a trop peur qu'on revienne détruire son héliporteur, fit Cissina en réprimant un fou rire.

_ Et il a raison d'avoir peur, répliqua Akatsuki avec un grand sourire.

_ Je me demande pourquoi, fit ironiquement Wanda en fixant ses deux amies un peu folles. Bon, et si on allait à l'intérieur, ce n'est pas super confortable le toit d'un train.

_ Bonne idée, approuvèrent les deux autres.

Elles trouvèrent facilement un des panneaux coulissants qui permettait de rentrer dans un des wagons.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elles envahirent l'un des compartiment vides et s'y installèrent pour les quelques heures de trajets qui leurs restaient jusqu'à Paris. Car oui, elles se rendaient à Paris où apparemment les Avengers avaient décidé d'emmener Loki et où Pietro avait dû les suivre, normalement.

Fury leur avait expliqué qu'une nouvelle race d'extra-terrestres avait pris pour cible la Terre ( _pourquoi toujours chez eux, sérieux ?_ ) et les Avengers avaient pour mission de les en empêcher en utilisant Loki, qui, ils en étaient sûr, était à l'origine de tout ça. A ce moment-là, Wanda avait dû retenir Akatsuki qui avait essayé de frapper Fury : Loki avait peut-être essayé de les envahir une fois ou deux mais ce n'était pas une raison de tout lui mettre sur le dos à chaque fois qu'il y avait une invasion extra-terrestre ! En plus, elle voyait mal comment il aurait pu organiser une guerre en agonisant sur son canapé ! Le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D n'avait pas trop su quoi répondre à ça et la japonaise avait dû se retenir de ne pas faire exploser son engin pour lui apprendre la vie.

Franchement : Stark avait failli détruire le monde avec ses inventions, Hulk avait déjà détruit plusieurs villes sans parler de la fois où elle et Cissina avaient essayé d'annihiler les Avengers... Loki était loin d'être une exception.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de ruminer aussi fort May, soupira Cissina.

_ Gnagnagna, répliqua Akatsuki avec toute la maturité de ses vingt-huit ans.

_ Effectivement cet argument est implacable, ironisa La Volpe.

_ Finalement, on va faire quoi ? Demanda Wanda pour changer de sujet en se disant qu'elle avait l'impression d'être la mère de deux enfants très turbulents.

_ Je vais péter la gueule de Stark, marmonna Akatsuki.

_ Elle veut dire par là qu'on va aller gentiment les voir et leur expliquer que rentrer par effraction chez les gens ce n'est pas très gentil et que se mettre à dos les deux contrôleuses du temps n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée, expliqua Cissina avec une voix mielleuse.

_ Ils risquent de ne pas apprécier, plaisanta Wanda.

_ J'espère bien, répliqua la japonaise.

_ Tu vas faire quoi quand tu verras Pietro ? Demanda Wanda à Cissina.

_ Je ne sais pas trop encore, avoua celle-ci avec un regard triste.

Ce sujet beaucoup moins joyeux les calma toutes les trois, et elles se mirent à ruminer chacune sur ce que les derniers événements leurs avaient fait comprendre. Akatsuki songea à Loki et à ce que Cissina lui avait dit, et plus le temps passait plus elle songeait que c'était sûrement vrai. Plus qu'une question d'orgueil cette histoire devenait une histoire de sentiments. Elles s'étaient toutes les trois séparées après avoir vaincu Ultron, mais avec toute cette histoire elles s'étaient retrouvées et beaucoup de sujets sensibles avaient été porté à la lumière du jour. Et, contre toute attente, cela leur avait fait du bien et avait solidifié les liens qui les unissaient.

_ Bon, on ne va pas se laisser abattre par des mecs, déclara Wanda pour essayer de motiver ses amies.

_ Ouai, on vaut mieux que ça, répliqua Akatsuki en se forçant à sourire.

Cissina se contenta d'hocher simplement la tête avec un vague sourire sur les lèvres tandis que son regard restait toujours lointain comme si elle regardait quelque chose que personne ne pouvait voir à part elle. Et qui la rendait profondément mélancolique et triste parce qu'elle savait que même si elle voyait le futur elle n'avait aucun contrôle dessus.

0000

Stark possédait des entreprises à travers le monde entier et il en avait bien entendu une en France, au cœur de Paris. Une fois que leur jet privé eu atterri sur une piste tout aussi privée, ils filèrent en douce jusqu'à un de ses fameux hôtels luxueux. Étrangement, et aussi heureusement d'un côté, Loki s'était tenu tranquille pendant le reste de leur voyage, ne cherchant même pas à les provoquer ou à s'échapper d'une façon ou d'une autre. Cela donnait une impression de résignation mélancolique mais Stark n'y fit pas plus attention que ça : si leur prisonnier avait enfin compris qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire cela l'arrangeait ! Peut-être que Loki avait enfin compris qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre les Vengeurs. Le seul à vraiment trouver ça inquiétant était Thor. Après tout, Loki était son frère et il le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Même s'il continuait toujours à lui faire croire ce qu'il voulait, Thor était quand même capable de savoir si son frère agissait de façon étrange ou non. Et là, il pouvait dire avec certitude que cette attitude résignée ne collait pas du tout avec la personnalité de Loki.

Mais, il garda ses sentiments pour lui. Tout le monde était à bout dans l'équipe et il ne voulait pas en rajouter plus que nécessaire. Qui plus est, il se retrouvait une nouvelle fois sur terre et il aurait voulu pouvoir rendre visite à Jane. Ce qui lui fit penser à Akatsuki. Il avait déjà combattu aux côtés de cette japonaise au sang chaud mais jamais il n'aurait pensé retrouver Loki chez elle. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir signifier ? Quand il l'avait vue défendre son frère contre eux, il avait crû revoir un instant Jane. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux ? Est-ce que Loki aurait pu changer à ce point ? Il glissa son regard jusqu'à celui-ci mais il se contentait de fixer le mur en face de lui avec un air impassible, on aurait dit qu'il pensait à quelque chose d'autre. Le Loki qu'il connaissait les aurait tous regardé de haut avec un sourire en coin comme s'il avait déjà dix coups d'avance sur eux, mais là, il se contentait d'attendre. C'était... Vraiment étrange pour Thor. Presque dérangeant.

A côté de lui, Pietro continuait d'en vouloir au monde entier. Il fixait chacun des Avengers comme si leur mort lui ferait le plus grand bien. Ce qui était plutôt désagréable de l'avis de Bruce qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme. Surtout que Natasha l'obnubilait et que celle-ci ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Au final, leur cohésion de groupe avait subitement disparu et personne ne savait où elle était partie. Même Captain ne savait plus quoi faire pour regrouper ses amis comme ils avaient pu l'être autrefois. Quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux, mais quand est-ce que cela était arrivé ? Et comme il ne savait même pas de quoi il s'agissait il ne pouvait pas vraiment arranger les choses. Steve n'aimait pas ce qu'ils avaient fait à Akatsuki. Il était quelqu'un de juste et la façon d'agir de Stark le dérangeait au plus haut point. Même s'il essayait de se rassurer en se disant qu'ils avaient fait ça pour sauver le monde, le sentiment de trahison qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de la japonaise lui serrait encore la gorge.

Pendant ce temps, Stark pianotait d'un air concentré sur un écran high-tech qui surplombait toute la pièce et il semblait avoir momentanément oublié le reste des personnes présentes. Sauf qu'ils attendaient tous qu'il leur donne les ordres pour la suite des événements, après tout, c'était lui et Furry qui avaient décelé cette invasion extra-terrestre orchestré par Loki. C'était il y avait deux mois de cela : ils avaient intercepté par hasard une transmission et après plusieurs jours de déchiffrage ils avaient compris que d'autres créatures comptaient s'en prendre à la Terre. Il y avait eu un rassemblement des Avengers et il n'avait pas fallu attendre beaucoup plus longtemps pour se rendre compte que Loki était tout sauf mort. Ensuite, cela n'avait pas été dur de faire le rapprochement entre sa présence sur Terre et cette soudaine invasion.

_ Bon, au vu des informations la flotte aliène se situe à seulement un peu plus de cinq jours de notre planète. D'ici là il faut que nous soyons prêts à les recevoir, expliqua Stark.

_ Tu es sûr qu'ils atterriront ici, demanda Thor.

_ Aucun doute, leur trajectoire de vol n'a toujours pas variée.

_ On n'a plus qu'à les attendre, soupira Natasha.

_ Pourquoi vous gardez Loki ? Demanda soudainement Pietro.

Après tout, s'il était là comment pouvait-il aider les extra-terrestres à les envahir ? Il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait dans la logique des Avengers.

_ S'ils voient qu'on a leur chef, avec un peu de chance ils se rendront plus facilement, expliqua Stark comme si c'était logique.

_ Espérons que ce soit aussi simple, ironisa Pietro qui n'en était visiblement pas du tout convaincu.

Steve comprit que le jumeau n'avait toujours pas digéré sa situation, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, même lui était sceptique sur toute cette histoire d'invasion, il avait beau avoir déjà dû en déjouer une orchestrée par Loki, il trouvait ça trop facile.

Soudain, une sonnerie retentie.

_ Quelqu'un sait qu'on est ici ? Demanda Steve.

_ L'immeuble est vide, expliqua Stark avec un drôle d'air. Je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être.

Il y eut alors une grosse explosion et le magnifique écran dernière génération de Stark explosa en mille morceaux qui tombèrent tout autour d'eux comme une pluie de paillettes scintillantes, à 1000 euros la paillette.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une petite idée, songea Natasha en n'arrivant pas à s'inquiéter sérieusement et qui se contentait de regarder le spectacle d'un air appréciateur.

Stark qui avait presque vu le coup venir allait appuyer sur un certain bouton rouge qui aurait fait rappliquer son armure sur le champ mais il se figea dans son élan. Il ne pouvait purement et simplement plus bouger le moindre doigt.

_ Sérieusement, tu me croyais aussi bête que ça, susurra Akatsuki en pénétrant dans la salle vêtue d'un magnifique kimono blanc qui lui donnait toute la grâce d'une déesse vengeresse japonaise. Je t'avais dit que tu le regretterais.

_ Première règle : ne jamais provoquer des filles, expliqua Wanda en surgissant derrière Akatsuki avec une grâce comparable à la seule différence que la colère froide de la première était plus chaude pour celle-ci.

Après tout, elle venait de faire exploser la moitié des installations de Stark juste pour s'échauffer un peu, ce qui expliquait la température ambiante. Elle repéra rapidement son frère dans un coin, le regard de celui-ci était fixé sur... Akatsuki. Wanda haussa un sourcil, trouvant étrange que son esprit soit fixé sur la japonaise mais sur le coup elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir : après tout Cissina n'était pas encore entrée en scène.

_ Calmez-vous, tenta Steve mais les deux regards furieux qu'il récolta le calmèrent d'un coup.

_ Vous avez voulu nous manipuler, maintenant vous aller le regretter, expliqua simplement Cissina en pénétrant à son tour dans la salle.

Autant ses deux amis avaient tout de déesses vengeresses autant elle avait une aura des plus inquiétante : elle était vêtue simplement mais tout son être et surtout son regard dur et froid semblaient clamer : « Je peux te réduire à l'impuissance sans même lever le petit doigt », cela avait quelque chose d'à la fois hypnotique et de terrifiant.

La tension était à son comble et même si Akatsuki tenait toujours Stark en son pouvoir elle savait qu'au moment où Thor et Captain se jetteraient dans la mêlée elle aurait du mal à les retenir tous les trois. La plus grosse question restait si Natasha et Bruce comptaient ou non se mètrent en travers de leur route. Eux deux étaient plutôt proches des Curse Twins. Mais Wanda se tenait prête à attaquer au moindre mouvement tandis que Cissina se tenait en retrait pour crier ce qu'il fallait au bon moment à ses deux camarades.

Sauf que rien ne se passa comme prévu.

Thor tendis la main et Akatsuki eut beau ralentir le temps autant que possible sur son marteau, celui-ci rejoignit son maître en même pas une minute. Elle dégaina alors rapidement son katana et elle allait se lancer dans la mêlée quand un tir rouge passa à deux centimètres de son visage. Le bouclier de Captain vola à l'autre bout de la pièce tandis que celui-ci se jetait violemment sur elle. May l'esquiva d'une roulade et se prépara à se lancer à nouveau dans la bataille quand Cissina l'attrapa par le bras en lui hurlant de figer le temps. Akatsuki ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et fit ce que son amie lui disait de faire.

_ Ce qu'il va se passer, personne ne peut rien y changer, expliqua rapidement Cissina tandis que les traits de son amie se figeait dans une concentration hors du commun pour maintenir tout le monde sans mouvement. Mais, tu dois me promettre que quoi ce qu'il arrive tu n'oublies pas qui tu es.

_ Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Akatsuki qui ne comprenait plus rien.

_ Je ne contrôle pas l'avenir, je suis désolée, s'excusa Cissina visiblement dépassée. J'aurais voulu te protéger plus que ça mais je ne peux pas. Je compte sur toi pour te sortir de là, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire de bêtise !

Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, le temps reprit son cours. Il y eut des cris et d'autres explosions et alors que Pietro se levait finalement l'air autour de lui changea et Loki prit sa place. Maintenant c'était l'amélioré qui avait les menottes et le dieu qui était libre, celui-ci agis si rapidement que personne ne le vit venir : il attrapa Akatsuki par la main et tous deux disparurent.

Une larme glissa silencieusement sur la joue de Cissina et les combats cessèrent. Plus personne n'osait bouger ou même respirer s'était comme si tous étaient à la fois choqués et devinaient aussi que ce qui venait de se passer venait de fixer irrémédiablement leur destiné.

Le dieu des illusions les avait encore pris d'avance.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :D N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un commentaire même tout petit ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ceux ne sont pas dans fantômes qui passent ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre Cinquième**

* * *

Akatsuki se retrouva dans une salle plutôt étrange sans trop comprendre comment elle y était arrivée. L'instant d'avant Cissina était entrain de lui dire des choses sans queue ni tête (ça encore c'était normale) mais l'instant suivant elle changeait complètement d'endroit, et son petit doigt lui disait qu'elle avait sûrement changer de pays. Voir d'univers au vu de la décoration des lieux. Heureusement, Loki était avec elle, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui pour lui demander des explications sauf qu'au moment où elle croisait son regard il disparut purement et simplement.

_ Okay, là je sens que je ne vais pas rester calme encore longtemps, déclara-t-elle en sentant un nerf palpiter sur son front. Où est-ce que je suis bordel ?!

Akatsuki hésita un instant à se lancer à l'exploration de ce nouvel endroit mais quand elle réalisa l'immensité de la seule pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle décida qu'elle allait déjà explorer celle-ci. Le plafond était très haut et les tentures, les rideaux tout semblaient être extrêmement précieux comme si elle se trouvait dans le palais d'un roi (et un roi très puissant). A ce moment-là elle réalisa quelque chose... Loki l'avait emmené quelque part, vu ce qu'elle apercevait par la fenêtre ce n'était probablement pas la Terre, et deuxième information capitale : Loki venait d'Asgard...

_ Oh putain... Je suis à Asgard, réalisa-t-elle en s'appuyant contre un pilier pour ne pas tomber à la renverse tellement c'était incroyable. Si Cissina me voyait elle serait jalouse : je vais pouvoir rencontrer de vrais dieux !

Finalement, ça nouvelle situation la fit jubiler et elle oublia momentanément tous ses autres soucis, comme le fait qu'elle ait laissé ses deux autres amies dans le pétrin avec les power rangers, ou le fait que la Terre était toujours menacée par une invasion extra-terrestre. Elle explora tous les recoins mais opta finalement pour une des portes-fenêtres qu'elle ouvrit pour accéder au balcon qui surplombait Asgard. Akatsuki en eut le souffle coupé : c'était d'une beauté indescriptible, elle n'arrivait même pas à mettre de mots sur les couleurs chatoyantes du ciel ni sur les magnifiques constructions qui semblaient toutes droites sorties des rêves du peintre le plus fou, cet endroit était un véritable paradis. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Loki parlait toujours de son monde avec une telle intonation dans la voix.

Elle resta un long moment dehors, étrangement elle savait que Loki finirait par revenir. Elle avait passé seulement un mois avec lui pourtant elle lui aurait confié sa vie sans hésitation. Alors, qu'elle ne faisait confiance à personne d'ordinaire. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment dire qu'il était une personne ordinaire, surtout pour elle ? Elle était perdue dans tous les sens du mot : dans ses sentiments, dans sa vie et même au niveau géographique. Ces derniers jours elle les avait vécus à fond sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter mais tout avait été stoppé d'un coup et elle se retrouvait sans repères dans un monde qui lui était inconnu. Mais... Ici, elle se sentait quand même bien, elle se sentait un peu sereine… La présence rassurante du soleil (même si ce n'était sûrement pas le même que celui de la terre) au-dessus de sa tête lui donnait l'impression d'être en sécurité et la beauté des lieux apaisait les sursauts de son âme.

Finalement, Loki refit son apparition seulement quand le soleil se fut couché à l'horizon et que les étoiles se mirent à luire doucement dans le noir. Il ne fit aucun bruit pourtant elle sut qu'il était là. Elle se retourna et attendit qu'il vienne jusqu'à elle. Il était à nouveau vêtu de sa tenue de Dieu, impressionnante et intimidante, pourtant elle lut quelque chose dans son regard qui la troubla plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

_ Loki, appela-t-elle doucement.

Le dieu de l'illusion fit un pas et ses vêtements disparurent pour ne laisser place qu'à une tunique noir et verte plus simple, elle remarqua que sa main tremblait et elle l'attrapa pour la serrer dans la sienne.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle inquiétée par son mutisme.

Il ne répondit pas alors elle le prit doucement dans ses bras et le serra contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, mais il se mit à trembler plus fort et quand elle comprit dans quel état il était, elle sentit son cœur se déchirer de ne pas pouvoir apaiser sa peine. Soudain, elle remarqua que la couleur de sa nuque de son ami prenait une teinte bleu vif étrange, sauf que l'instant d'après elle avait repris sa couleur originale. Akatsuki fixa sa nuque pendant quelques secondes mais préféra finalement ne pas s'attarder là-dessus, Loki semblait trop mal en point pour qu'elle l'assaille de questions indiscrètes.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, puis Loki se détacha doucement d'elle.

_ Désolé, s'excusa-t-il la prenant par surprise.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et reprit son sourire ironique et supérieur.

_ Alors je te manquais tant que ça pour que tu partes me chercher, fit-il remarquer en riant à moitié.

_ Ne te juges pas pour ce que tu n'es pas non plus, répliqua Akatsuki en faisant la moue. Mais oui, tu m'as manquée.

Loki ne devait pas s'attendre à une telle révélation car il perdit un peu de sa superbe mais son regard vert resta fixé sur elle comme s'il essayait de voir si elle était sincère ou non. Akatsuki jugea que c'était le moment de vérité, si elle voulait cesser d'être perdue elle devait agir, sinon elle risquait de le regretter toute sa vie. Alors, elle s'approcha du dieu des illusions et l'embrassa doucement. Loki se figea en se demandant ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire, mais, finalement, la douceur de ce contact lui fit oublier tout le reste, lui fit oublier son frère et tous ceux qui semblaient se liguer pour le rejeter.

Et il ne pensa plus qu'à Akatsuki qui l'acceptait pour ce qu'il était. A l'instant où il pensa cela il se figea complètement.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la jeune femme surprise.

Loki plongea son regard dans le sien et elle eut l'impression qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans le sien. Mais, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Loki hésitait. Il pouvait, s'il voulait, s'amuser avec cette terrienne. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre eux mais c'était à lui de décider à cet instant précis ce qu'il voulait que soit leur relation. Elle l'acceptait comme il était, mais elle ne savait pas tout de lui. Pas qui il était réellement.

_ Je dois te montrer quelque chose, déclara-t-il en décidant de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

May était un peu perdue mais il avait l'air décidé donc elle se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement. Loki ne la quitta pas des yeux un seul instant mais il changea physiquement : sa peau prit la teinte bleutée qu'elle avait déjà aperçue et son regard devient aussi rouge que le sang qui coulait dans ses veines. La jeune femme resta un moment interdit, elle n'était pas totalement sûr que ce ne soit pas une illusion du Dieu et ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il cherchait à accomplir en faisant cela.

_ Voilà qui je suis vraiment, avoua Loki, un géant des glaces élevé par des aas. Je n'ai jamais été d'ici en réalité.

May réalisa qu'elle devait être une des rares personnes à connaître la vérité sur ses origines et elle se sentit touchée qu'il la lui dévoile. La confiance que cela représentait l'émut plus qu'elle ne pouvait le dire.

_ ça ne change rien pour moi, lui apprit-elle en comblant la distance qu'il avait mis entre eux. Tu restes le même.

Elle caressa doucement sa joue et remarqua des symboles gravés sur sa peau, elle s'amusa à les parcourir des doigts et Loki ferma les yeux en appréciant la caresse. May descendit le long de ses joues jusqu'à ses lèvres mais le Dieu attrapa sa main et rouvrit ses yeux qui reprirent leur couleur grise d'avant. Il commença à retrouver lentement une couleur de peau plus conventionnelle.

_ Non, l'arrêta-t-elle en comprenant ce qu'il était entrain d'accomplir. Je ne veux pas une illusion.

Maintenant qu'il s'était dévoilé devant elle, May ne voulait plus regarder une illusion, ce qu'elle désirait c'était le vrai Loki.

-Comme tu veux, accepta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Ils s'abandonnèrent dans leur étreinte passionnée durant toute la nuit, oubliant tout le reste pour ne plus profiter que de la présence de l'autre.

0000

Quand le temps reprit son cours dans l'hôtel des Avengers, Stark s'emporta violemment mais personne ne sut quoi lui dire. Wanda, Pietro et Cissina se tenaient en silence dans un coin de la pièce, ce n'était pas les retrouvailles qu'ils avaient imaginées mais ils étaient ensemble et c'était déjà le plus important. Le groupe de super-héros semblaient complètement abattu et perdu comme si depuis le début ils avaient uniquement compté sur leur prisonnier pour inverser l'invasion.

_ Je vais chercher Loki, déclara soudainement Thor en se redressant de toute son imposante stature.

_ Qu'on ait réussi à l'attraper une fois relevait déjà presque du miracle, alors une deuxième fois, laissa tomber Bruce qui hésitait entre l'abattement et le soulagement.

_ Je dois le chercher, je ne le laisserais pas fuir encore, insista Thor qui s'apprêtait à sortir pour utiliser le Bifröst.

Il allait traverser la porte d'entrée quand il fut stoppé par Cissina qui semblait visiblement remontée : elle avait les poings serrés et le regardait fixement comme si tout était de sa faute sans qu'il ne sache ce qu'elle lui reprochait exactement.

_ Volpe laisses moi passer s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il aussi poliment qu'il put malgré l'agacement qu'il ressentait à cause du comportement de son frère.

_ Hors de question que je te laisse passer, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sans appel tandis que son regard brillait d'une rage mal contenue.

_ Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas, s'agaça-t-il, il devait empêcher son frère de détruire le monde une fois de plus et il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'une gamine terrienne lui barre la route. Je dois aller récupérer Loki avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_ Je ne te laisserais pas les poursuivre, toi ou n'importe quel autre ! Déclara-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Vous avez fait assez de conneries comme ça !

_ Mais c'est Loki qui, commença Steve avant de se taire précipitamment en voyant le regard furieux que lui lança la pythie.

_ Vous êtes _désespérant_ , laissa-t-elle tomber sans chercher à mâcher ses mots tellement elle était remontée. Loki n'y est pour rien, comment avez-vous pu vous laissez aveugler aussi facilement ? Il était à moitié mort quand Akatsuki l'a retrouvé, à quel moment il aurait pu organiser une telle chose ?!

Les Avengers s'entre-regardèrent sans trop savoir quoi dire, elle n'avait pas tords sur ce point-là mais Loki était un tel manipulateur que c'était dur de savoir à quel moment commençait et s'arrêtait sa comédie.

_ Comment peux-tu être sûr que ce n'est pas lui qui a organisé tout ça ? Demanda Stark d'un air sérieux.

_ Car c'est lui qui perdra le plus dans cette bataille, déclara-t-elle énigmatiquement. Maintenant vous avez intérêt à vous bouger les fesses pour contrer cette invasion, et le premier que je vois essayer de poursuivre Loki et Akatsuki, je lui promets de faire en sorte qu'il n'ait plus d'avenir du tout.

Et avant que qui que ce soit ait pu ne serait-ce que faire mine de la poursuivre, elle partit d'une démarche assurée par la porte et les laissa tous réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Wanda lança un regard à son frère, sachant déjà pertinemment ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle espérait simplement qu'il arriverait à arranger les choses, elle posa sa main sur son bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle croyait en lui. Pietro lui fit un léger signe de la tête puis s'élança à la suite de Cissina.

0000

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant, grommela Bruce légèrement abattu par les derniers événements.

_ On va se battre, répliqua Natasha qui tentait d'avoir l'air convaincu malgré sa propre grimace peu convaincue.

_ Putain ces gamines nous ont foutus dans la merde, s'énerva Stark qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de s'être fait piéger aussi facilement.

_ Je te ferais remarquer que ces gamines sont mes amies, répliqua froidement Wanda avec un regard qui jetait des éclairs. Et vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même. Ce n'est pas en forçant les gens qu'on arrive à sauver le monde, ça c'est ce que font les mauvaises personnes. Ceux que vous êtes censés combattre.

Steve faisait une tête de six pieds de long qui montrait à quel point il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être associé au mauvais côté, mais en même temps son air sombre prouvait qu'il s'en était tout de même rendu compte par lui-même. A côté de lui, Stark préférait ignorer sa responsabilité dans cette affaire et continuer de réfléchir à un plan d'action, le problème restant que Cissina pouvait deviner la moindre de ses actions et que s'il tentait quoi que ce soit Akatsuki le figerait de nouveau, surtout que Pietro ne risquait plus de vouloir leur prêter main forte maintenant que sa petite amie était de retour. Ne restait ensuite que Thor qui semblait calculer la probabilité qu'il avait de pouvoir partir à la poursuite de son frère sans que le conventus ne lui tombe dessus (c'était le nom qu'il avait trouvé pour la nouvelle alliance féminine car pour lui elles ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des sorcières maléfiques).

_ Dans tous les cas une invasion se profile et nous devons protéger la terre, fit Stark sans quitter des yeux son écran de secours et en montrant du doigts certains points. Au vu des images satellites, ils ont une flotte d'une dizaine de navires de guerres contenant chacun un bon nombre de soldats prêt à tout détruire sur Terre.

_ Alors on n'a qu'à se battre, déclara Cissina en entrant dans la pièce au même moment.

Elle se tenait au côté d'un Pietro visiblement redevenu lui-même (c'est à dire trop confiant et avec un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres) et la Volpe était comme auréolée d'une aura de détermination qui attira tous les regards sur elle.

_ C'est moi où il n'y a que les femmes qui savent quoi faire, continua-t-elle en faisant allusion à Natasha. Tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir ! C'est ce qu'il vous faut garder en tête. On a cinq jours pour décider d'un plan d'action, c'est largement suffisant. Natasha, contacte le SHIELD et voit avec Fury tout ce qu'on peut avoir qui vole et avec des gros missiles pour détruire le plus possible de ses choses avant qu'elles ne rentrent dans l'atmosphère. Wanda, je te laisse t'occuper des civils et des autorités pour les persuader de faire évacuer les villes. Quant à moi je vais établir un plan d'attaque.

Les deux jeunes femmes désignées hochèrent la tête avec un petit sourire et se préparèrent à faire ce que la Cissina leur avait dit.

_ Et nous ? Fit Steve en se rendant compte que La Volpe était déjà passée à autre chose.

Cissina leur jeta un regard dédaigneux.

_ Vous... Essayez de vous rendre utile et de ne pas faire plus de dégâts que vous en avez déjà faits.

0000

Il faisait extrêmement froid ce matin-là, pourtant rien ne semblait présager une invasion extra-terrestre : c'était un lever de soleil comme les autres dans ce petit coin de compagne perdue à côté de la capitale française. Le ciel s'illuminait doucement et un léger vent agitait les feuilles des arbres tandis que la nature s'éveillait doucement au chant des oiseaux.

_ Qui pourrait croire ce qu'il va se passer dans quelques heures, murmura Cissina avec un air lointain.

Pietro la regarda en songeant qu'il ne pourrait jamais cesser de l'aimer. C'était un sentiment complexe mais quand il la voyait ainsi : les yeux dans le vague et une expression de compassion sincère sur le visage, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de la prendre dans ses bras et de courir le plus vite qu'il le pouvait pour la protéger de tout ça. Mais, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas, et qu'elle ne voudrait pas le suivre. Pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant. Elle lui cachait quelque chose, il l'avait su dès qu'il l'avait revue sauf qu'elle ne le lui dirait jamais. C'était comme ça, on ne posait pas de questions à la Cissina, c'était elle qui décidait si elle révélait quelque chose ou non.

_ ça va aller, on est tous ensemble, la rassura-t-il en serrant doucement sa main dans la sienne.

_ Non, le contre dit-elle d'une voix douce. On n'est pas tous là...

Pietro comprit qu'elle faisait allusion à Akatsuki. Et peut-être même à Loki.

_ Tu disais qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils viennent, déclara Pietro tout bas pour que les autres ne les entendent pas.

Ils étaient tout les deux, un peu en avant sur leur futur champ de bataille tandis que le reste des Avengers finissaient les préparatifs en arrière-plan.

_ Oui, c'est vrai.

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui et lui sourit comme si de rien n'était, comme s'ils n'allaient pas risquer leur vie dans quelques minutes.

_ Allez, allons aider les autres, ils seront bientôt là, et il ne faudrait pas que le comité d'accueil ne soit pas prêt, ironisa-t-elle en l'embrassant furtivement.

Pietro la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse et l'attira dans ses bras.

_ Tu ne pensais pas m'échapper aussi facilement, la taquina-t-il en l'embrassant passionnément.

Cissina laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se laisser aller dans son étreinte, comme elle le faisait avant qu'il ne la trahisse. Pietro la regarda avec un trouble grandissant, l'envi de l'enlever là maintenant le taraudais de plus en plus mais il savait qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Etait-il prêt à prendre le risque, à la perdre pour la sauver ? Avec un regret terrible, il la relâcha à contre cœur et la regarda partir sans la quitter des yeux une seule seconde. Elle semblait si fragile ce matin-là dans les rayons du soleil levant qui se reflétaient dans ses longs cheveux blonds qui lui donnaient l'allure d'un ange descendue sur Terre. Son visage rieur se tourna vers lui et elle lui fit un peu signe de la main avec toute l'innocence dont elle était capable. Et son cœur le lâcha, il ne voulait plus jamais la voir triste. En une fraction de seconde, il l'avait rejointe et avait récupéra sa main dans la sienne. Ils marchèrent mains dans la main jusqu'au campement.

_ Alors les amoureux, plaisanta Wanda en les voyant arriver.

_ Occupe-toi de tes affaires, répliqua Pietro sans méchanceté.

_ Tu es mon frère, c'est mon devoir de surveiller que tu ne fais pas de bêtises, s'amusa la jeune femme.

_ C'est ça, ou tu aimes juste m'ennuyer c'est tout !

_ Oui, avoua-t-elle sans honte et en riant.

Si on les avait regardés comme ça, riant tous les trois avec insouciance on aurait pu croire que tout allait bien mais Wanda intercepta soudainement une des pensées de Cissina et son regard s'assombrit une fraction de seconde.

_ Bon, les Avengers ont fini de tout mettre en place. Natasha m'a dit que le SHIELD avait tout finis aussi, Fury a dit qu'on ne devrait pas louper leur signale.

Cissina et Pietro retrouvèrent leur sérieux aux premiers mots de Wanda et hochèrent la tête de concert.

_ Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre alors, déclara La Volpe.

Au même moment, les Avengers s'avancèrent à leur hauteur. Ils étaient tous présents, rutilants dans leurs tenues de combat.

_ Tout le monde est prêt ? Demanda Steve avec sérieux et autorité.

_ Oui.

C'était un matin froid et silencieux, et leur petit groupe de huit allait se battre contre des extra-terrestres venus les envahir pour sauver la planète. Et personne ne serait là pour le voir, ils se sacrifièrent sans le feu des médias, parce que c'était ça d'être de vrais héros.

Personne ne savait quoi dire, en même temps même Stark n'avait pas envie de parler ni de faire une blague ou de provoquer quelqu'un pour détendre l'atmosphère. La tension était à son comble et tous attendait le fameux signal de Fury. Soudain, il y eut comme un feu d'artifice dans le ciel. L'explosion avait était si violente qu'ils la virent même d'en bas : des traits de feu déchirèrent le bleu du ciel et décrièrent des arabesques magnifiques malgré leur véritable signification.

_ Je n'aurais pas aimé être là-haut, commenta doctement Stark.

_ C'est étrangement beau, fit Steve.

Leurs regards reflétèrent cet étrange spectacle jusqu'à ce que Cissina fronce les sourcils.

_ Décalez-vous sur la gauche de trois mètres, déclara-t-elle d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune protestation.

Les Avengers se décalèrent dans un bel ensemble en se demandant bien ce qu'avait pu voir Cissina. Jusqu'à ce qu'un morceau de vaisseau en feu vienne s'écraser violemment juste là où ils se tenaient quelques secondes au paravent.

_ Dis-moi, dans ta vision... On se faisait écrabouiller ? Demanda Steve d'une voix blanche.

_ Ce n'était pas beau à voir, avoua Cissina avec une grimace. Mais en t'inquiètes pas, ton bouclier était intact.

_ C'est pour ça qu'il vaut mieux avoir une armure, répliqua doctement Stark.

_ Désolée mais tu y passais aussi, fit La Volpe en souriant. Ton armure ressemblait à une conserve écrabouillée.

Tony fit la grimace et préféra ignorer le sourire victorieux de son 'ennemie'.

_ Attention, le vaisseau mère a échappé à l'explosion, il est en sale état mais il va atterrir et ça ne va pas être beau à voir, déclara rapidement Cissina en se tenant prête au combat.

Tout le monde se mit en position et Stark prit son envol dans son armure brillante tandis que Bruce se laissait envahir par sa deuxième personnalité légèrement plus colorée. Pietro se teint prêt à s'élancer tout en restant à côté de sa sœur et de l'amour de sa vie, il voulait les protéger, toutes les deux, à tout prix.

Le vaisseau ne se fit pas attendre. Il y eut un drôle de sifflement puis une énorme explosion qui fit trembler la terre sous leurs pieds, ils durent retenir une grimace en voyant la taille démesurée du seul rescapé qui devait représenter à lui tout seul la moitié de la flotte ennemie. De son ventre se déversa une horde de guerriers visiblement prêts à en découdre et sans signal les Avengers se lancèrent violemment dans la bataille sans hésiter une seule seconde.

0000

Akatsuki regarda un instant Loki qui dormait profondément dans le lit qu'ils partageaient depuis maintenant cinq jours. Cinq merveilleux jours qui resteraient gravés dans sa mémoire pour toujours, mais... Elle ne pouvait pas fuir, elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à le faire et même si elle avait l'impression de s'arracher le cœur de sa poitrine avec ses propres mains elle ne pouvait pas rester ici tandis qu'elle savait que ses amies se battaient sur Terre.

La jeune femme glissa silencieusement du lit et marcha jusqu'à la chaise où reposait sa tenue guerrière. Elle l'enfila en ayant l'impression de renouer avec son ancien elle, plein de rancunes et de regrets qu'elle avait oublié pendant ce court laps de temps. C'était comme s'il lui susurrait à l'oreille qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'en défaire... Qu'elle resterait toujours cette petite fille dont personne ne voulait...

Akatsuki retient ses larmes et se prépara à trahir le seul homme qui ait jamais pu la comprendre.

Avec un silence et une lenteur qui lui donna envie de pleurer et de crier, Akatsuki se rapprocha du spectre de Loki sur lequel brillait la douce lumière bleue qui lui permettrait de retourner sur Terre. La japonaise se stoppa à quelques centimètres et se tourna vers l'asgardien qui dormait encore. Puis, elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement avec tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

_ Je suis vraiment désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je t'aime vraiment... Ne l'oublie pas s'il te plaît...

Akatsuki saisit le spectre et se prépara à se téléporter quand une poigne ferme l'attrapa par le bras, la jeune femme retint une exclamation de surprise. Par réflexe elle allait figer le temps mais le regard vert de Loki l'en empêcha plus sûrement qu'aucun mot.

_ Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir m'avoir aussi facilement ? Susurra-t-il d'une voix dangereuse.

_ Loki je...

_ Tais-toi, répliqua-t-il d'une voix forte. Je ne te laisserais pas y aller toute seule.

Loki se redressa et la rejoignit hors du lit avec un air de chat ayant coincé une souris.

_ Tu es à moi maintenant, déclara-t-il. Je ne te laisserais pas risquer ta vie toute seule.

Akatsuki songea qu'elle aurait peut-être dû se sentir vexée au lieu d'être aussi rassurée par cette soudaine poussée de possessivité de Loki. Même après ce qu'elle s'était apprêtée à faire, il ne la rejetait pas. Enfaîte, elle avait oublié à quel point ils étaient semblables.

Elle lui tendit son spectre avec un air provocateur.

_ Je te laisse gérer ça alors.

Il lui lança un sourire supérieur et l'attrapa par la taille pour qu'ils puissent se téléporter ensemble sur Terre. Akatsuki se serra contre lui en profitant pour oublier la frayeur qu'elle avait eu. Elle avait cru qu'en faisant cela elle redevenait tout ce qu'elle détestait le plus en elle mais grâce à Loki elle se rendait compte que justement elle n'était plus la même femme. Les derniers événements de sa vie avaient fait d'elle une femme accomplie qui au lieu de ne plus craindre la mort car rien ne l'intéressait dans le monde, la craignait pour les bonnes raisons. Et, au lieu de la rendre plus faible, cela lui donnait une nouvelle force qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonner.

A peine leurs pieds avaient-ils touché le sol que des explosions les séparèrent brusquement. Leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois puis ils se lancèrent à corps perdu dans la bataille qui faisait rage tout autour d'eux. Akatsuki figea, trancha, tua, décapita, tout ça dans une danse macabre qui avait pourtant quelque chose de gracieux et de terrifiant à la fois. Loki la regarda faire de loin avec un sourire satisfait en songeant à quel point il avait bien fait de la prendre avec lui. Le guerrier qui tenta de s'en prendre à lui finit décapiter et il décida de se battre à fond lui aussi faisant apparaître sa tenue verte et dorée de prince et enchaîna les coups avec un sourire sadique.

_ Mais... c'est Loki ! S'exclama Thor en voyant son frère enfoncer les lignes ennemies à revers.

_ On vous avait bien dis qu'il n'était pas avec eux, répliqua Wanda en assénant une vague d'énergie qui fit le ménage tout autour d'elle.

_ Et y a Akatsuki aussi, fit remarquer Pietro en pointant du doigt la jeune femme qui se battait comme une lionne un peu plus loin.

_ Akatsuki ? Répéta Cissina en se figeant soudainement comme sur le coup de la surprise.

_ Fais gaffe à tes arrières ! Lui conseilla Stark en explosant un guerrier avec une voix suffisante.

La Volpe ne releva même pas.

_ Pietro ! Appela-t-elle. Emmène-moi prêt de Loki s'il te plaît.

_ Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça, répliqua Pietro.

_ Je n'ai pas le temps de faire ma mijaurée là, déclara Cissina en s'agrippant fermement au cou de son petit ami.

_ Comme tu voudras.

En une fraction de seconde, Cissina se retrouvait aux côtés du dieu de l'illusion qui semblait à peine surpris de les voir ici.

_ Que me vaut la visite de la Cissina ? Demanda-t-il avec un air railleur comme s'ils n'étaient pas du tout au milieu d'une bataille pour la sauvegarde de l'humanité. J-

_ Tu dois protéger Akatsuki ! Déclara-t-elle en lui coupant la parole. Ne la quitte jamais du regard, surveille-la !

Loki lui lança un regard songeur comme si ce qu'elle lui disait ne le concernait pas vraiment, finalement il haussa les épaules.

_ Je le ferais.

Cissina hocha la tête visiblement satisfaite et replongea au cœur de la bataille aux côtés de Pietro qui ne quittait pas Loki du regard. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner cet homme. Etait-il vraiment leur allié ? La Volpe semblait pourtant en être persuadée...

Finalement, au bout de longues heures de bataille le calme revient sur la petite plaine. Le silence avait quelque chose d'irréel et tout le monde s'entre-regarda avec un air un peu surpris comme s'ils étaient étonnés d'être encore en vie après tout ce qu'ils venaient de traverser.

_ Loki ! Clama Thor en se précipitant sur son frère.  
Celui-ci le regard arrivait avec un petit sourire narquois comme devant un enfant un peu simplet.

_ Je crois que certains me doivent des excuses, ironisa-t-il contant de se retrouver dans la situation inversée de la précédente.

Akatsuki leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, Loki était irrécupérable. Soudain, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose derrière lui.

_ Loki ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle était trop loin pour figer le temps, il était trop tard pour le prévenir, elle fit la seule chose qui lui restait à faire : elle accéléra le temps sur elle. En une fraction de seconde elle fut sur le guerrier survivant et se fit transpercer de part en part par sa lame déchiquetée et démesurément grande. Akatsuki cracha du sang sur le coup mais réussit tout de même à abattre son katana pour le décapiter. Au même moment Loki se précipita sur elle et la rattrapa alors qu'elle tombait dans ses bras. Il regarda la longue lame qui la transperçait avec un air choqué comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait.

_ Non, non, répéta-t-il en la retenant comme il pouvait.

Akatsuki se mit à trembler doucement dans ses bras et s'affaissa légèrement. Il y avait du sang partout, sur le sol, sur elle, sur Loki, sur ses mains... Sa vision se troubla et la jeune femme sentie que sa vie la quittait inexorablement.

_ Tu ne peux pas mourir, fit Loki d'un air désespéré.

_ Je suis désolée, déclara Akatsuki en portant sa main jusqu'à la joue de Loki tout en tentant de ralentir encore un peu le temps pour essayer de graver son visage dans son esprit avant de partir.

Elle toussa violemment en crachant du sang puis laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur qui transperça le cœur de Loki.

_ N'en voulais pas à Cissina, implora-t-elle avec difficulté. Merci de m'avoir acceptée Loki…

Tout le monde se recula de quelques pas, se sentant de trop dans cet horrible moment. Pietro prit Cissina dans ses bras mais celle-ci ne réagit même pas, elle semblait en état de choc.

Akatsuki réussis à rajouter quelques mots à l'oreille de Loki, celui-ci la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras en étouffant un sanglot déchirant puis elle arrêta tout simplement de bouger. Il y eut un petit moment de flottement durant lequel personne n'osa bouger ni même respirer puis Loki lança un cri de rage qui provoqua une puissante déflagration, arrachant les arbres sur plusieurs kilomètres autour d'eux.

_ Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Hurla-t-il en apostrophant Cissina.

La jeune femme ne sembla même pas remarquer qu'il s'adressait à elle, elle se contentait de fixer le corps d'Akatsuki toujours dans les bras de Loki avec un regard perdu comme si elle n'arrivait pas à accuser le choc.

_ Laisse-la tranquille, répliqua Pietro en la protégeant. Tu sais très bien que son pouvoir n'est pas omniscient !

_ Va te faire voir ! Gronda le dieu des illusions qui perdait complètement le contrôle de lui-même.

_ ça n'aurait rien changé, déclara soudainement Cissina d'une voix blanche. Tu le sais très bien Loki... Même si je lui avais dit elle l'aurait fait quand même, et si je te l'avais dit à toi... Je t'avais prévenu non ?

En quelques mots Cissina avait réussis à pousser Loki dans ses derniers retranchements, ces paroles plus durs que du métal et plus vrais que la vérité lui firent réaliser à quel point il n'y pouvait rien. Et ce simple fait le mit hors de lui. Il était un dieu mais ne pouvait pas sauver celle qu'il aimait ?! Alors à quoi servaient tout ses pouvoirs qu'il avait si durement acquis ?

Thor comprit en voyant son frère s'énerver que cela allait mal finir s'il n'intervenait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère dans un tel état de détresse depuis la mort de leur mère, sauf qu'à l'époque il était confiné dans une prison asgaridenne conçue pour des êtres comme eux. Il n'était pas sûr que la Terre puisse supporter le chagrin d'un dieu.

_ Loki, commença Thor de sa voix grave en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Viens, allons ailleurs.

_ Ne me touche pas toi ! Explosa Loki. C'est de votre faute à tous si elle est morte ! A vouloir jouer aux héros vous ne faites que provoquer la mort autour de vous !

Tout en disant cela il continuait de serrer convulsivement Akatsuki dans ses bras et personne ne savait comment le résonner. Surtout que son sceptre commençait à entrer en résonance avec sa colère et ils avaient peur de comment tout cela allait finir.

_ Loki, allons-nous-en, insista Thor en espérant que Heimdall les fasse rentrer de force.

Le dieu des illusions allait s'en prendre à son frère quand il y eut une grande lumière et un bruit énorme et soudainement Thor, Loki et Akatsuki disparurent. Ne restait plus qu'une gigantesque marque sur le sol qui avait brûlé toute l'herbe aux alentours.

_ Putain, lâcha simplement Pietro résumant en un seul mot ce que tout le monde ressentait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre Cinquième Bis**

* * *

_ Merci Heimdall, fit Thor en posant un pied dans le Bifröst.

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui ait activé le Bifröst, déclara simplement l'imposant gardien aux yeux dorés.

Et il se décala légèrement pour laisser place à Odin qui tenait encore entre ses mains la magnifique épée d'or. Il regarda un instant ses deux fils, l'un de son sang et fier, l'autre adopté mais dont la peine lui parvenait comme si c'était la sienne. Il s'approcha prestement de Loki qui ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué qu'ils avaient changé de planète. Le dieu se contentait de tenir fermement Akatsuki dans ses bras, n'ayant d'yeux que pour elle, Thor semblait l'entendre chuchoter des paroles mais de là où il était, il ne pouvait les comprendre distinctement.

_ Mon fils, commença Odin en posant une main sur l'épaule de Loki. J'ai observé vos actions sur Mindrar et j'ai pris une décision...

_ Lâche moi ! S'emporta Loki. Comment peux-tu nous faire la morale maintenant ?!

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes de rage et sa colère fit flamboyer ses iris verts accusateurs.

_ Laisse-moi finir ! Tonna Odin. Cette femme n'est pas encore morte ! Et j'ai décidé de te laisser une nouvelle chance.

Loki le regarda sans comprendre, il ne voyait pas où Odin voulait en venir et même Thor semblait perdu. Pourtant, le dieu des dieux, sortit une pomme d'or de sous son manteau et la laissa luire sous les lumières dorées.

_ Tu sais ce que c'est, fit-il à Loki. Elle donne l'immortalité et la jeunesse éternelle.

_ Mais seuls les dieux peuvent en manger impunément, balbutia le dieu des illusions.

_ Disons qu'aucun humain n'a encore essayé d'en manger, répliqua Odin. C'est sa seule chance de survivre. As-tu confiance en elle ?

_ Bien sûr ! Répliqua Loki comme une évidence.

Odin lui tendit alors la pomme. Loki la regarda un instant puis revient sur le visage douloureusement contracté d'Akatsuki qui semblait souffrir le martyr. Il attrapa la pomme et en arracha un morceau avec les dents, puis il le fit doucement glisser entre les lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme pour qu'elle puisse l'avaler. Après un long moment de doutes elle finit par l'avaler difficilement et son visage se détendit imperceptiblement.

_ Et maintenant ? Demanda Loki inquiet de ne voir aucuns signes flagrants de rétablissement.

Odin eut soudain un choque en voyant se regard vert perdu le regardant comme s'il était la seule personne au monde capable de l'aider, cela lui rappela le regard qu'il avait quand enfant il ignorait encore qu'il n'était pas son vrai père. Avant, qu'il ne rate tout entre lui et son fil adoptif, quand il était encore à ses yeux le seul roc de sa vie.

_ Il faut attendre, on va l'installer dans un lit.

Il le fit passer devant lui et lui emboîta le pas sans le quitter des yeux, toujours aussi troublé de voir Loki à nouveau aussi démunie. Il se rendit compte qu'en acceptant de sauver cette jeune femme il venait peut-être de faire un pas vers une possible réconciliation. Odin avait crû que son fils n'était obnubilé que par le pouvoir, mais en réalité la seule chose qu'il avait toujours désirée n'était que l'attention qu'il avait toujours donné qu'à Thor.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci se retrouva seul avec Heimdall en se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent dans un silence légèrement gênant.

_ Comment va Jane ? Demanda finalement Thor.

0000

Il fallut attendre deux longues journées et trois nuits encore plus longues et agitées durant lesquelles Loki resta au chevet d'Akatsuki. Sa survie ne tenait qu'à un fil et il faut croire que seule sa terrible pugnacité lui permit de se réveiller un beau matin comme par enchantement.

La jeune femme avait l'impression d'avoir dormis pendant de très longues années, son corps était à la fois extrêmement lourd et terriblement léger comme si elle n'arrivait plus à le contrôler comme avant. Akatsuki tendit ses doigts devant elle et se simple geste lui demanda un effort considérable. Puis, elle bougea légèrement la tête et remarqua qu'elle se trouvait à Asgard : elle en reconnaissait la beauté de son architecture. Soudain, un léger bruit à sa droite la fit se retourner. Il y eut un bruit de métal qui tombe au sol et Loki se jeta sur elle.

_ Loki, souffla-t-elle doucement tandis qu'il l'enserrait jusqu'à l'étouffer sous le coup de l'émotion.

Même sa bouche était pâteuse mais prononcer ce prénom aimé lui fit le plus grand bien, alors elle le prononça encore quelques fois pour le plaisir.

_ Loki, Loki. Loki, je t'aime.

L'étreinte de celui-ci se fit encore plus forte et alors qu'elle croyait vraiment y passer cette fois-ci il se détacha doucement d'elle sans toutefois la lâcher complètement.

_ Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs, avoua-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle avec difficulté.

_ Ne recommences plus jamais.

Akatsuki hocha piteusement la tête, Loki ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : elle semblait tellement désolée et faible dans cet état. Et puis, il était juste heureux de la voir enfin réveillée et de pouvoir à nouveau entendre sa voix. Il la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras mais cette fois-ci plus délicatement.

_ May, je t'aime.


	7. Chapter 7

Et voici déjà la fin de cette courte fanfic :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Épilogue**

* * *

Akatsuki fit une longueur dans la crique en savourant le contact rafraîchissant de l'eau par cette chaleur étouffante. Une fois arrivée au bout, elle se hissa hors de l'eau et partit s'allonger aux côtés de son amie.

_ Rappelle-moi comment tu as obtenu cet endroit ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire en se laissant aller sur le transat.

La Volpe lui rendit son sourire.

_ ça s'appelle le chantage, expliqua-t-elle comme une évidence. J'ai fait culpabiliser Stark et finalement il m'a donné cet endroit.

_ Tu es un génie. Diabolique. Mais un génie tout de même.

_ Je sais.

Les deux amis éclatèrent joyeusement de rire, contente de se retrouver après tout ce temps. Car, après s'être réveillée il avait fallu un long moment pour qu'Akatsuki réapprenne à marcher et à utiliser ce corps soudainement devenu totalement étranger à elle-même. Ensuite, elle avait dû passer pas mal de tests avant que Odin ne soit d'accord de lui laisser ses souvenirs et l'autorise à rester avec Loki (même si elle était sûr que même s'il n'avait pas été d'accord Loki aurait trouvé une autre solution pour la récupérer et s'enfuir avec elle). Finalement, un an plus tard elle reposait enfin un pied sur Terre, avec un ventre légèrement arrondi.

Ils étaient d'abords allés dans la maison grecque que partageaient Pietro, Cissina et Wanda (même si celle-ci avait recommencé à voyager un peu partout) pour leur annoncer qu'elle était vivante. S'en était suivie un long moment de cris de joie (redoublé en voyant qu'elle était enceinte) (triplé en voyant que Cissina aussi). Bref, cela avait était de très joyeuses retrouvailles et très mouvementées (surtout pour les oreilles de Pietro et de Loki).

Après ça, Loki n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'aller enquiquiner les Avengers et le S.H.I.E.L.D et tout rentra dans l'ordre (en même temps quand un dieu, dont tu as plus ou moins provoqué la mort de sa copine, vient te rendre visite tu fais profil bas).

Maintenant, il s'était écoulé presque deux ans et Cissina et Akatsuki se prélassaient au soleil en profitant du beau temps de la Grèce.

_ Pietro et Loki arrivent, lui apprit Cissina sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard les deux hommes apparurent à côté d'elles. Le premier tenait la main de sa petite fille et le deuxième portait dans ses bras son jeune fils. Akatsuki et Cissina se levèrent pour aller les rejoindre.

_ Raphaella, ronronna La Volpe en prenant sa fille de deux ans dans ses bras et en faisant vibrer son prénom avec un plaisir visible.

La petite lui ressemblait quasiment traits pour traits avec ses longs cheveux blonds et sa bouille innocente mais ses yeux gris appartenaient à son père. Et son pouvoir de se rendre invisible et de lancer des boules d'énergies n'appartenait qu'à elle.

_ Fenrir ! S'exclama Akatsuki en prenant son fils dans les bras. Mon petit demi-dieu.

Il était plus jeune de presque une année mais son regard rouge démontrait une intelligence sans bornes et même s'il ne parlait pas beaucoup il enregistrait tout ce qu'il voyait avec une précision impressionnante.

_ Qui passes son temps à disparaître, ironisa Loki en souriant.

_ Encore ? S'exclama Akatsuki en soupirant l'air faussement désespérée.

_ J'ai dû le chercher dans tout Asgard avant qu'Heimdall ne me la ramène alors qu'il essayait de traverser le Bifröst.

Si elle avait été une femme normale elle se serait sûrement inquiétée mais elle était maintenant à moitié déesse et son homme était un dieu à part entière, alors que son fils fasse ce genre de bêtises la fit juste rire. De toute façon, il était plus un danger pour les autres que pour lui-même avec tous ces nouveaux pouvoirs qu'il ne contrôlait pas et dont personne ne savait s'ils avaient vraiment une limite.

_ Maman, je veux me baigner, exigea Raphaella en s'agrippant à la jambe de Cissina.

_ D'accord, accepta celle-ci.

Les deux petits furent rapidement changer et tout le monde retourna dans l'eau. Puis, Bruce et Natasha ainsi que Wanda les rejoignirent rapidement. Tout se passa très bien jusqu'à ce que...

_ Mais où est encore passé Fenrir ? S'exclama Akatsuki.

 **FIN**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire que moi j'en ai pris à écrire :D

J'espère aussi qu'un jour quelqu'un aura le courage de me donner son avis :D

A très bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires ;)


End file.
